A pesar de todo
by Petite Rveur
Summary: Después de todo lo que han pasado juntos, Misty cree que a pesar del tiempo, la distancia y sus dudas, puede haber una oportunidad para ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**He vuelto y con otra historia que espero que les guste, sinceramente, esta es una apuesta muy grande que estoy haciendo, porque no es lo usual que yo haga longs fincs, de hecho, el último que intenté fue hace tantos, tantos años que ya ni me acuerdo cómo se llamaba, pero este es diferente, porque tuve que hacerme de mucha valentía y comprar muchos cuadernos, y merecía la pena publicarse, digo shó.**

 **Entonces, espero realmente que tenga buena allegada.**

 **Sean buenitos, y díganme qué les parece.**

* * *

 **Nota #1:** Pokemon no me pertenece

* * *

A pesar del tiempo

Para Misty, el Profesor Samuel Oak era, es y será siempre un ser muy querido para ella. Siempre la atendió con cariño cuando de niña visitaba Pueblo Paleta en sus viajes junto a Ash, a pesar de ser una completa extraña para él, al investigador sólo le bastó saber que era amiga de su pequeño vecino para ganarse su confianza. Su trato siempre fue cordial y cercano, y aún años después, cuando ella dejó de viajar con el proyecto de futuro maestro pokemon, él continuó siendo tan amable y cortés con ella, como en un principio.

Claro, además de ser un reconocido investigador y una eminencia en lo relativo al mundo pokemon, el profesor Oak no era solo el anciano que vivía junto a su viejo compañero de aventuras, ni solo el jefe de su amigo Tracey, sino que podía calificarlo como una de sus amistades más queridas, y se convencía cada vez más de ello cada vez que los visitaba en la reserva y tomaban el té preparado por la señora Ketchum bajo el toldo de la puerta trasera del laboratorio con vista a los campos sin fin de Pueblo Paleta.

Fue precisamente por eso que dejó pasar a su nieto cuando éste apareció frente a las puertas del gimnasio con un recado de su abuelo. Claro, eso y que afuera llovía a cántaros y el chico estaba empapado de la cabeza a los pies.

 _Bueno, no es el mejor lugar para huir del agua, si me lo preguntas,_ se permitió reír ella para sus adentros.

Para ella, Gary Oak no era más que el viejo rival de Ash al que recuerda haberse encontrado unas pocas veces en las cuales él no pareció prestarle demasiada atención, salvo para emitir alguno que otro comentario desagradable sobre su apariencia de varoncito impúber. En lo que a ella respecta, su único mérito es ser el nieto del famoso y amable Profesor Oak.

− Aquí tienes− le ofreció una taza de café humeante para pasar el frío− iré a ver si tengo unas toallas y…

−No te molestes, no estaré mucho tiempo−la cortó el chico, con un tono cortés pero a la vez tan cortante como ella lo recordaba. Hizo un mohín.

−Bueno, entonces−se sentó a su lado en el sillón de la oficina del gimnasio− ¿qué te trae por aquí, Gary?

−Mi abuelo. Él me ha dicho que al parecer, te has vuelto una buena entrenadora de pokemon tipo agua y me pidió que te diera esto−acto seguido le entregó un paquete no demasiado grande.

Ella recibió el paquete no sin antes fruncirle el ceño. _¿¡"Al parecer te has vuelto una buena entrenadora"!? ¿Cómo que al parecer? ¡Pero quién rayos se creía él para ir y decirle semejante barbaridad? Ya era una buena entrenadora de pokemon tipo agua cuando la conoció hace años. Ahora no era nada menos que la líder de gimnasio._ Bufó.

La pequeña cajita tenía una carta de parte del profesor Oak en ella, que decía cosas sin importancia relativas al clima, preguntando por su salud y la de sus hermanas. Preguntaba también cuándo pasaría nuevamente por la reserva puesto que ya hacía tiempo desde la última vez que apareció por ahí. Una despedida afectuosa. Y una pequeña nota al pie de la página que explicaba la llegada de su nieto nuevamente a la zona luego de un corto viaje a Sinnoh por encargo suyo y que le había pedido que le hiciera ese favor en virtud de su imposibilidad de salir a hacerlo él mismo debido a que la lluvia y sus viejos huesos no eran una buena combinación. _Espero que no te cause molestias, en realidad él es un chico amable, pero tiendo a creer que sufre de pánico escénico._

Misty la tomó y la leyó en voz baja frente a Gary, quien mantenía la mirada fija e inexpresiva en ella. Al terminar Misty sonrió y guardó la carta nuevamente en el sobre. Miró al chico, contrariada.

−No la he leído, si es lo que piensas−se adelantó a decirle, como si ya supiera lo que estaba pensando−no es mi estilo husmear en la correspondencia ajena. Y si estaba en un sobre sellado entonces no es algo que me concierna.−Hizo un gesto, restándole importancia al asunto, que a Misty le pareció, por lo demás, presuntuoso, pero decidió dejarlo pasar para enfocar su atención en la caja. La abrió con cuidado de no romper lo que fuera que estuviera dentro, desarmando con cuidado las piezas de cartón, y en su interior; hermosa y reluciente como sólo eso podía serlo: una piedra agua.

Misty la tomó entre sus manos, apuntándola hacia la luz y ver cómo ésta brillaba con el reflejo como la mismísima agua. No pudo evitar emitir una exclamación, asombrada de la belleza de la piedra. Gary solamente dejó la vista fija en ella, nuevamente, como si estuviera buscando algo en ella con la mirada.

−Es una piedra agua, para evolucionar a los pokemon tipo agua. Mi abuelo dijo que sabrías utilizarla adecuadamente, pero no podía venir él mismo−le explicó.

Ella contempló un segundo más la roca antes de mirar de nuevo a su viejo conocido. Le hablaba casual y desenfadadamente, aunque con ese viejo tono presumido que conocía desde hace tanto. Misty se preguntó si sería algún tipo de fallo de fábrica del que el chico no pudiese deshacerse. Rio ante la sola idea que a ella le pareció, por lo demás, cómica.

−Muchas gracias, Gary−era una dama, después de todo, si él había viajado desde Paleta a Cerulean solo para entregarle el recado del Profesor, tenía que agradecerle como mínimo, aunque él no fuera totalmente de su agrado−Aún llueve, ¿no te parece que lo mejor sería que te quedaras? Al menos hasta que escampe.

−No, gracias. Aún es temprano y tengo varias cosas que hacer−bien, ella tampoco iba a rogarle−además, un poco de agua no me hará daño, ¿cierto? Es decir, a ti te gusta−con ese último comentario, le sonrió de medio lado y se fue por donde mismo había entrado poco rato atrás.

Ella se quedó mirando la entrada, contrariada. ¿Qué había sido eso? No estaba realmente segura de si ese último comentario por parte del joven investigador era un cumplido o alguna especie de burla. Su sonrisilla tampoco dejaba las cosas muy en claro.

−Oh, bueno−decidió dejarlo ser. No valía la pena calentarse la cabeza por alguien como Gary Oak, después de todo.

Miró nuevamente la hermosa roca en su mano antes de guardarla en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Y saliendo de la oficina, se dispuso a hacer los preparativos para cerrar el gimnasio por ese día; con esa lluvia no habrían retadores y era el día perfecto para tomar chocolate caliente frente al televisor.

Sin embargo, en su mente seguía rondando la curiosa imagen de Gary Oak en las puertas de su gimnasio. Gary había resultado ser una pequeña parte de su pasado que había olvidado recordar. Aun teniendo constante contacto con Tracey, el Profesor y la Señora Ketchum, ninguno de ellos había provocado en Misty la sensación que la invadía en esos momentos. Gary le recordaba a su antiguo compañero de viajes, al que en ese momento era su mejor amigo, ¿o es que ya no lo era?

Se detuvo a pensar en cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que habló con Ash: hace por lo menos varios meses.

¿Qué sería de él y qué le impedía llamarla?

Sabía perfectamente que podía estar ocupado y que entre batallas, entrenamientos y largos viajes probablemente no tendría la oportunidad de llamarla seguido, pero ¿por tanto tiempo? Tal vez se debía a sus nuevas acompañantes. Sabía por Brock que se separó de él cuando decidió ir a Unova. La última vez que habló con Ash iría a Kalos, y no había vuelto a saber de él.

Misty se removió ansiosa.

No sabía nada de él. No lo había visto por muy largo tiempo. ¿Cuánto habría crecido? ¿O tal vez seguiría aparentando tener 12 años? Ver a Gary le había recordado lo que ella misma había olvidado al verse en el espejo. El paso del tiempo. Misty había crecido sin darse cuenta de ella misma y sin darse cuenta de que el mundo a su alrededor también lo hacía. Ver que el eterno rival de Ash, que tenía su misma edad, había dejado de ser un niño para convertirse en un hombre –uno de los más codiciados, no solo por su exitosa carrera como investigador, sino que por su buena apariencia-, le hizo imaginarse al hombre en que Ash podría estar convertido y ella no conocía.

* * *

−¡Córsola, evádelo!− le ordenó Misty a su pokemon mientras luchaba contra un bello Meganium, propiedad del retador de ese día.

Los pensamientos relativos a la dicotomía que resultaban ser Ash Ketchum y Gary Oak le estaban desconcentrando hasta el punto de costarle la batalla. No podía dejar que eso continuara así, tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

−¡Córsola, acábalo!− Y con esa simple órden, la criatura supo perfectamente qué hacer, embistiendo al Meganium hasta arrojarlo al agua, donde, agotado, no pudo continuar su pelea.

Misty bajó de la tarima desde donde ella solía pararse para defender el gimnasio, para felicitar al retador de turno por la buena pelea que le dio –pues el dueño del Meganium efectivamente se lo hizo difícil- y lo animó a que lo intentara de nuevo cuando quisiera. El chico sonrió, animado y ruborizado por las palabras de la líder, y se retiró seguramente hacia el Centro Pokemon para curar a su compañero derrotado.

Bien, eso había sido la tercera batalla del día por defender la medalla de su gimnasio y aún quedaba un largo día por delante en sus deberes para la mantención del lugar, y eso sin mencionar a los retadores que siempre llegaban intempestivamente aguardando por un duelo con ella. Suspiró. Ese día tardaría mucho en acabar, así que lo mejor sería empezar de una buena vez.

Para mantener el gimnasio en óptimas condiciones, ella debía asear y alimentar a los pokemon que habitaban en el acuario, y claro, a todos ellos les gustaba ayudarla en su tarea de no ser porque a su Gyarados le parecía divertir de sobre manera causarle problemas a la hora de limpiar el acuario.

Por un momento creyó oír el sonido de la voz de una de sus hermanas llamándola desde la oficina donde seguramente estaría haciendo un poco de orden, pero lo descartó inmediatamente después de un segundo en el que pensó que Lily podía arreglárselas perfectamente sin ella.

Mientras barría y trapeaba las graderías, le pareció escuchar que el teléfono sonaba repetidamente. Iba a ir a contestarlo cuando dejó de oír el molesto timbre a través de la puerta de la oficina. Quizás Daisy o Lily lo habrían contestado. Mejor, aún quedaba mucho por hacer y no había tiempo que perder.

Fue a media tarde, mientras tomaba un descanso de sus actividades con los pies dentro de la piscina que sintió el teléfono móvil dentro de su bolsillo vibrar, indicando lo que seguramente era un mensaje de texto. Sin embargo, Misty nunca llegó a saber el contenido de dicho mensaje ni de parte de quién era, pues Corsola le arrojó un chorro de agua en lo que a él le pareció la más divertida de las travesuras, sorprendiendo a su compañera, empapándola por completo a ella y el piso a sus espaldas, estropeando todo su trabajo en secar los alrededores de la piscina de esa tarde, y de paso, el aparato en sus manos.

No fue, sin embargo, cuando ya había anochecido, que ella pudo, al fin, llegar a la casa con sus hermanas. Se arrojó sobre el sofá que Daisy había dispuesto en la sala, hundiendo la cara entre los mullidos cojines que ella jamás admitiría que en realidad fueron un gran acierto de parte de su hermana mayor.

−Misty, querida− dijo Violet, asomándose desde la cocina−el teléfono ha estado sonando todo el día; era para ti.

−¿Para mí?− Misty levantó la cara de los cojines con una expresión entre cansada y curiosa en ella−¿Y quién era?

−Un chico con una voz muy presuntuosa, uno de tus amigos de Pueblo Paleta… no recuerdo su nombre−se llevó una mano a la cara en señal de que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar.

−Por Arceus, Violet− se rio la menor, más bien resignada, acostumbrada a lo olvidadiza y despistada que podía ser su hermana −¿No lo habrás anotado en algún lado?

−¡Oh, claro!− sonrió, haciendo un gesto con la mano, y luego mirando su palma−lo apunté en mi mano para no perder el recado−Misty no pudo más que sonreír con cansancio−Dice: _"Gracias por Todo_ ".

No era un mensaje muy largo, ni menos uno muy explicativo. ¿Quién podía ser? Violet dijo que era uno de sus amigos de Pueblo Paleta, ella no tenía muchos amigos allí. Tal vez podía ser Tracey; hace un par de semanas que no hablaba con él largo y tendido. Sonrió ante la idea de que tal vez podía ser Ash en un intento por comunicarse con ella después de tanto tiempo desaparecido, y juró que tan pronto se sintiera menos agotada le devolvería la llamada.

Esa noche Misty durmió en el sofá de la sala, demasiado cansada como para irse a la cama o cambiarse de ropa, pero son una enorme sonrisa en el rostro ante la idea de que su viejo y más grande amigo se había acordado de ella mientras viajaba por las lejanías de la región de Kalos.

* * *

 **Hiiih!**

 **Listo, terminé el primer capítulo! Porfavor, sean buenos y déjenme un review, para decirme qué les pareció mi primer intento de longfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

A pesar de los recuerdos

.

Había pasado casi una semana desde que Violet le dio el recado sobre las llamadas telefónicas.

Por supuesto, lo primero que hizo Misty al levantarse a la mañana siguiente fue correr al teléfono para intentar marcar el último número con el que había hablado con Ash, sin recordar que lo había guardado en su móvil, el cual acababa de perder el día de ayer gracias a su travieso Corsola.

Debía agradecérselo más tarde.

Luego intentó marcar el número de Tracey que tenía anotado sobre la pequeña mesita del teléfono, para emergencias. Tanto Misty como sus hermanas habían dispuesto el número del observador a sabiendas de que podían contar con él por si llegase a suceder cualquier cosa que no pudiesen ser capaces de controlar ellas mismas. Sin embargo, el que no fuera una emergencia no le impedía llamar a su viejo compañero para saludarlo; hace semanas que no charlaba largo y tendido con él, después de todo, y de paso, podía preguntarle si había sabido algo de Ash. No perdía nada.

—Hace unos meses que no sé nada de él, Misty−se disculpó el chico —. Lo único que sé es que se comunica de vez en cuando con la señora Ketchum y de eso hace ya unos días. No creo que se aparezca pronto por aquí−razonó él.

—Ya veo−se lamentó Misty contra el auricular, intentando que su decepción por la noticia de su amigo no se le notara demasiado; no sería muy educado de su parte.

—A propósito, Misty; Gary está por la zona, ¿no ha pasado por Cerulean?−le comentó el asistente personal del profesor Oak.

—No lo he visto por aquí en el último tiempo−respondió luego de pensárselo un poco. La verdad era que desde la última vez que lo había visto, cuando la visitó en el gimnasio y le entregó el recado de parte de su abuelo, habían pasado varias semanas.

A partir de ahí, la conversación entre los dos antiguos compañeros de viaje se centró en las burlas que Misty le dirigía a Tracey sobre su más que aparente interés en la mayor de su hermanas, a lo que el aludido, nervioso, balbuceaba a tropezones respuestas ininteligibles que la chica recibía con carcajadas.

La llamada se cortó después de unos minutos por alguna repentina situación que apremió a Tracey al otro lado del teléfono, no sin antes hacerla prometer que los visitaría pronto, a lo que ella no pudo sino acceder.

Pero a ella solo le rondaba una cosa en la cabeza: Gary Oak.

¿Por qué Tracey se había molestado en mencionarlo? Está bien que fuera el nieto de su jefe, pero nunca antes había salido a colación durante ninguna conversación que ellos tuvieran, ni siquiera en aquellas relativas al profesor Oak.

Luego de colgarle el teléfono al chico y comenzar su día, esperó que ese pensamiento –todos los que tenía- relativos a Gary, se esfumaran a medida que el día avanzaba y sus actividades se iban descartando de su lista de pendientes. Pero una semana después, el chico aún daba vueltas en su cabeza, como si volverla loca fuera la idea.

Además, tampoco había descubierto quién la había llamado por teléfono hasta el punto de dejarle un mensaje con la despistada de Violet.

Suspiró y se apoyó en el mango de la escoba que tenía en las manos. Se estaba calentando demasiado la cabeza y todo por culpa de los residentes de Pueblo Paleta. ¿Cuándo entendería que ellos sólo traían problemas? Es decir, si no fuera por Ash, no tendría que calendarizar visitas a la reserva pokémon para ver a su madre, al profesor y a su amigo Tracey, a los que conoció gracias a él.

No, un momento. A ella _sí_ le gustaba visitarlos. Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema?

Se había quedado pensando en eso, apoyando su peso sobre el mango de la escoba cuando la respuesta a su interrogante aparecía con aires de grandeza por la puerta del gimnasio.

—He venido a retar al líder del gimnasio−anunció el recién llegado.

La aludida se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta de entrada donde se encontraba el retador de ese día, aún con ambas manos puestas sobre el mango. Sin embargo, este cayó al suelo al ver de quién se trataba: Gary Oak figuraba parado a tan solo unos metros de ella con una expresión decidida y seria en el rostro. Se sorprendió de no encontrar ni un atisbo de burla ni fanfarronería en sus rasgos, como ya era su costumbre. Se le quedó mirando boquiabierta.

—¿Y bien? ¿La líder acepta mi desafío?− apremió él al ver que la pelirroja no parecía interesada en cerrar la boca ni dejar de mirarlo. Por un segundo quiso sonreír y decir alguna broma respecto a su reacción, pero eso sería contraproducente con su visita al gimnasio de pokémon agua, por lo que decidió mantener su expresión.

—¿Es que estás interesado en la medalla cascada?−le preguntó con cierta desconfianza en su voz.

—En absoluto— casi rio el chico, comenzando a acercarse a ella—. Yo abandoné los torneos hace ya un tiempo− entonces ella lo miró confundida —. Lo que quiero esta vez es otra cosa y sólo lo conseguiré si venzo al líder del Gimnasio Cerulean.

La mirada que el chico le dirigió a Misty fue hasta cierto punto tan poderosa y determinada que ella no pudo evitar recordar a Ash, y se golpeó mentalmente por eso. Si Ash supiera que su vieja mejor amiga lo estaba comparando con su viejo y más grande rival, la odiaría; seguramente a él le estaría dando alguna especie de ataque en algún lugar del mundo en ese preciso momento.

—Muy bien−suspiró resignada —, sea lo que sea que quieras lograr, primero debes vencerme−le dijo, poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

El chico sonrió, satisfecho. Ambos se dirigieron a la arena, uno a cada extremo de la piscina que hacía las veces de arena de batalla, acuario para los pokémon y escenario para los espectáculos del teatro.

La líder lo observó desde lo alto de su tarima. ¿Qué es lo que pretendía el chico? Si era verdad que había renunciado a los torneos; lo había oído de Ash hace un tiempo y lo había vuelto a leer en una revista, para convertirse en un investigador y seguir los pasos de su carismático abuelo. Pero si era así, ¿qué pretendía retándola? Volvió a mirarlo hacia abajo. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en ella, mirándola como quien admira a una estatua majestuosa. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la potencia de esa mirada.

—Muy bien, Gary−anunció nuevamente la líder, con las manos puesta en las caderas, desde lo alto de su tarima —, aun cuando no te interese la Medalla cascada esta será una batalla oficial de la liga Pokémon contra la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Cerulean, y en caso de ganar, obtendrás la Medalla, que será la prueba de tu victoria. Y por lo tanto, pelearé como tal.

—No esperaba menos de ti−sonrió ampliamente.

Misty no pudo evitar recordar cuando Ash visitó Cerulean por primera vez para retar al líder, lugar que había tomado ella para defender la medalla y el gimnasio de la negligencia de sus hermanas mayores.

—Sin embargo−Gary interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos−lo que yo quiero es tener una batalla contigo, Misty, pero no como líder del gimnasio, sino como la entrenadora pelirroja que conocí en mis viajes−declaró muy seriamente.

Eso no hizo más que sorprenderla a ella y a Daisy, la mayor de sus hermanas, que arbitraría el encuentro como siempre hacía en los retos oficiales. Ambos chicos la miraron con una expresión incrédula en el rostro, sin saber exactamente a qué se refería.

—Explícate, chico−le casi ordenó la rubia, que hacía las veces de árbitro.

—Misty; si yo gano deberás prometer que saldrás a cenar conmigo−le aclaró.

 _¿Cómo?_

A Misty le costó tan solo un momento reaccionar. ¿Qué es lo que acababa de decir? ¿Una _cena_? ¿Es que se había vuelto loco? La chica se sonrojó ante la sola idea de que todo ese alboroto tenía por causa una _cena._ Sobre todo porque Gary no tenía –ni por asomo- pinta de ser como todos esos chicos que venían a retarla sólo para declarársele y apostando su amor al resultado de una batalla. De esos ya conocía muchos. Y Definitivamente _él_ no parecía ser, en absoluto, uno de ellos.

Dirigió la mirada a su hermana, que desde su lugar sólo se encogió de hombros, igual de conflictuada que ella misma.

—Bien, Gary, si eso es lo que quieres, así será.

Su contrincante tan solo sonrió, satisfecho. Si bien estaba acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería, no esperaba que la chica le diera en el gusto tan fácilmente. Tampoco es que hacerlo le trajera problemas a la pelirroja, como líder de gimnasio, al menos; después de todo, considerando a sus usuales retadores, no le estaba pidiendo nada fuera de lo común, ¿o sí?

—Esta es una batalla oficial de gimnasio−anunció el árbitro —: será una batalla de uno a uno; el primero que consiga que su contrincante sea incapaz de continuar, gana.

—¡Gyarados, ve!

—¡Blastoise!

Si mal no recordaba, Ash le había mencionado hace ya tantísimos años atrás, que el pokémon inicial de Gary fue un Squirtle, que ahora era un bello y poderoso Blastoise. Se notaba que Gary, como entrenador y como investigador Pokémon, era capaz de cuidar de sus pokémon con cariño y diligencia.

Lo siguiente que notó –y que le llamó fuertemente la atención- fue que había escogido un pokémon tipo agua en un gimnasio donde la especialidad del líder era específicamente esa. No estaba aprovechando la ventaja que un tipo planta o un tipo eléctrico podían tener sobre ella. Aún más; estaba usando a Blastoise y no a su Eevee –que a esas alturas ya estaría evolucionado, si hacía bien los cálculos-, que era claramente su compañero más fuerte y de mayor confianza. Y eso significaba que estaban en igualdad de condiciones. O eso pensaba él, pues ella tenía la confianza suficiente en sí misma y en sus pokémon y no se dejaría vencer por nadie. Y mucho menos por Gary Oak.

Sin embargo, las intenciones del chico de elegir al Blastoise eran las de estar en igualdad de condiciones al pelear con ella. Quería que su victoria –porque él estaba seguro que así sería- fuera sin ventaja alguna sobre la pelirroja. Y eso era algo que realmente le llamaba la atención.

¿Qué pretendía Gary Oak? ¿No era todo eso demasiado como para ser uno más de sus admiradores? Algo no calzaba en todo eso.

—¡Blastoise, Hidrocañón!−le ordenó el nieto de Oak a su pokémon más antiguo. La criatura hizo lo propio, atacando al Gyarados de la chica, quien recibió el ataque.

—Aguanta, Gyarados−le pidió, viendo claramente cómo el poder de su pokémon menguaba —¡Furia de Dragón!

—¡Hidrobomba!

El ataque se ambas criaturas colisionó justo en medio de la arena, salpicando agua a gran presión, tanto a ellos como al resto del gimnasio, debiendo protegerse ambos contendores y el árbitro que cubrirse con los brazos para protegerse, quedando de igual forma totalmente empapados en el intento.

Cuando las partículas de agua se disiparon, Misty se espantó al darse cuenta que era su dragón de agua el que yacía derrotado en la superficie, mientras que el Blastoise de su oponente a duras penas sí lograba mantenerse en pie.

—Gya-Gyarados no puede continuar−reaccionó Daisy al ver que el inmenso pokémon no se movía de su lugar—,el ganador es… Gary Oak de Pueblo Paleta.

—¡Gyarados!−gritó preocupada la chica al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba al agua para atender de cerca a su pokémon herido.

Gary, por su lado, se quedó en la orilla y regresó al ganador a su pokébola desde su lugar, felicitándolo por el excelente duelo. Era gracias a él que ahora podría cobrar su premio con todas las de la ley.

Pero primero, dejaría que la chica en cuestión terminara de atender a su alter ego pokémon.

Luego de verificar que Gyarados no se encontrara herido de gravedad, Misty pudo devolverlo a su pokébola para dejarlo descansar después de una extenuante pelea. Gary la miraba desde las graderías con una toalla sobre los hombros y una media sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando la chica llegó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba él, éste la recibió con una sonrisa y le extendió una toalla para que pudiera sentarse ella también.

Misty se soltó el cabello para que éste pudiera secarse mejor sobre sus hombros. Gary reparó en que, amarrado, no se veía la gran diferencia en comparación a cuando eran niños, pero que jamás la había visto con el pelo suelto, y no hacía más que pensar que se veía realmente bonita.

—Misty, yo…−comenzó a decir el chico una vez que ella se sentó a su lado.

—¿Me dirás ahora qué es lo que pretender?−lo interrumpió ella, girándose levemente hacia él. Éste la miró sorprendido— No pensarás que de verdad me iba a creer que _tú_ querías una cena conmigo, ¿o sí?

—Bueno, yo…−comenzó, rascándose la punta de la nariz, como viéndose atrapado en una mentira — la verdad es que sí que quería una cena contigo. Te llamé varias veces el otro día, pero no contestabas, o tus hermanas decían que estabas ocupada con las obligaciones del gimnasio, y bueno…−hizo una pausa.

 _Así que él era el que había llamado por teléfono hace días._ Por un momento se sintió decepcionada. Realmente ella había esperado que fuera Ash el autor de esas llamadas. Pero en su defecto, nunca esperó que en realidad fuera él el que las hubiera hecho. El Gary Oak que ella conoció hace años no se habría molestado en marcar tan solo una vez, mucho menos durante todo el día, ¿y para qué? ¿Para dejar un escueto mensaje apenas entendible? Pensó que, definitivamente, el profesor Oak estaba en lo cierto cuando mencionó el posible _Pánico escénico_ de su nieto. Por eso pensaba que algo seguía sin calzarle en todo eso, aunque perfectamente podía deberse a que la olvidadiza de su hermana Violet pudo haber perdido parte del mensaje.

—…Quería agradecerte tus atenciones de la otra vez, ya sabes, no fui del todo cortés esa tarde y yo, bueno, quería disculparme, así que llamé al número que Tracy me dio−¿Desde cuándo Gary se daba tantas vueltas? —Como estabas ocupada con el gimnasio, decidí que lo mejor era ser una de tus obligaciones para tener tu atención.

 _Oh, por Arceus, ¿estaba hablando en serio?_

—El caso es, Misty−se rascó la cabeza en un gesto que claramente mostraba la incomodidad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Ella lo miró confundida y expectante —, que mi abuelo me enseñó a disculparme apropiadamente cuando he metido la pata, y sobre todo con las chicas, así que…veía a invitarte a cenar conmigo —la miró, nervioso —si tú quieres, claro.

El silencio de Misty fue interpretado por Gary como una cordial invitación a retirarse y dar por rechazada su propuesta de paz. Está bien que fuera en una misión para obtener el perdón de la líder de Cerulean, pero tenía su orgullo, después de todo, y no iba a tranzar con él. La mirada de la chica seguía perdida en algún lugar del universo cuando él se levantó y se marchó por donde había entrado, no sin antes dejar la toalla que tenía sobre los hombros, en el lugar donde había estado sentado él anteriormente.

Arceus, ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Cómo se le llegó a ocurrir que Misty iba a aceptar salir a cenar con él? Era Misty, después de todo, y él era…bueno, él; el mayor rival de su mejor amigo durante años, el que la trató como un chico desde que la vio por primera vez, el que hace pocos días la trató como un verdadero patán.

Se sonrojó ligeramente al pensar lo mal que se había portado con ella. Su abuelo se avergonzaría de él. Y peor aún, se sentía ciertamente molesto por no haber logrado su objetivo de disculparse apropiadamente con la chica.

No fue, sin embargo, hasta que había avanzado tan solo unos cuantos metros, que oyó la puerta del gimnasio abrirse y unos pasos presurosos correr hasta él. Misty se detuvo frente a él con una expresión en el rostro que Gary fue incapaz de identificar. Aún llevaba el pelo suelto.

—Gary, yo-

—No pretendo obligarte a nada−le cortó —sé que prometiste que si te vencía, cenarías conmigo. Pero nunca ha sido mi intención forzarte a ello. No me debes nada.−Le explicó, tratando de sonar lo más digno posible.

—Oh, Gary−ella rio, sorprendiéndolo con su actitud—. No me subestimes, ¿quieres? Ten−le dijo, ofreciéndole lo que ella llevaba en las manos —:es la medalla cascada; la he hecho yo misma−acotó, recordando que hace unos años prendió a confeccionar sus propias medallas de gimnasio.

—Pero yo no…

—La Medalla Cascada es la prueba de que has ganado una batalla oficial contra la líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Cerulean—. Señaló ella, como si de un discurso aprendido se tratara—. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien me vence en una batalla oficial y aún más con un pokémon de agua; te lo mereces. Además, Gary−Hizo una pausa y lo miró, nerviosa y si no fuera por el crepúsculo diría que lo que había en sus mejillas era un leve rubor —, has ganado con todas las de la ley, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Dicho esto, la chica le guiñó un ojo y se devolvió sobre sus pasos para entrar nuevamente al gimnasio. Gary la vio desaparecer con los ojos puestos sobre su espalda. Luego miró la insignia sobre la palma de su mano; la medalla cascada reflejaba su victoria sobre Misty, y simbolizaba la aceptación de Misty sobre su invitación. Y se sorprendió a sí mismo feliz ante la revelación.

Dentro, Misty no podía controlar la sensación de que su corazón saldría en cualquier momento por su boca antes el completo estado de agitación en el que se encontraba. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de hacer? Oh, por Arceus; acababa de aceptar salir a cenar con Gary Oak, el gran archirrival de su mejor amigo ¿Sería eso algún tipo de traición?

Apretó el cojín que tenía entre los brazos. Ya con su pijama puesto, el cabello seco y sentada en uno de los sillones individuales de la sala, ella abrazaba con fuerza uno de los cojines, como si eso fuera a mantenerla apartada de sus inquietudes.

Se sentía como una traidora. Ash no la perdonaría.

 _Un segundo._ Levantó la cara del mullido cojín. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no sabía nada –absolutamente nada- de Ash? Es decir, él sí había viajado con otras chicas. Y la vida continúa, ¿no? Ella no podía quedarse esperando cual Penélope, eternamente a que el tonto de su mejor amigo decidiera reaparecer por Kanto.

.

* * *

 **Revisado:** **Martes 20 de junio de 2017**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ay, Jeová! Ya pasó agosto! No me dí ni cuenta! Me la pasé todo el mes tratando de pensar este capítulo, que de verdad se me hizo muy corto a pesar de todo el trabajo que me costó! Dios mío, tanto, tanto trabajo. Pero definitivamente me gustó el resultado. Soy feliz, ta besho, besho.**

 **Espero que a uds les guste tanto como a mí, y les quiero agradecer a las chicas por dejarme sus invaluables comentarios que me van diciendo qué les parece y qué le tengo que ir agregando o quitando al fic; uds son realmente un gran apoyo para mí, las amo (corazones, corazones).**

 **Y bueno, espero que después de un mes entero hayan juntado ganas suficientes para volver a leerme.**

* * *

 **Nota #1:** Pokémon no me pertenece.

 **Nota #2:** Déjenme un review, por favor

 **Nota Adicional:** Sí, estoy poblando el fandome, ámenme!

* * *

A pesar del nerviosismo

Los días habían pasado y Misty se dedicaba a los quehaceres de manutención del gimnasio con su habitual presteza. Sin embargo, por mucho que su cuerpo continuara trabajando, su mente, lejos de estar concentrada en las cristalinas aguas de la piscina donde habitaban sus amados compañeros, parecía estar perdida entre las nubes.

No dejaba de pensar en lo que Ash opinaría de su cena con Gary. Seguramente se molestaría, pero a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ¿cierto? O es lo que se obligaba a pensar a sí misma, porque la verdad es que sí que le importaba, y no podía evitar sentirse decepcionada ante la imposibilidad de contárselo.

Su teléfono vibró. Tomó el nuevo aparato móvil que acaba de conseguir para reemplazar el anterior que su Córsola había estropeado.

Era un mensaje de Gary.

Desde que Gary la había desafiado hace días, ambos se habían mantenido en contacto. Solían enviarse mensajes de texto y pequeñas llamadas nocturnas, cuando ella ya no tenía las obligaciones del gimnasio y él no estaba ocupado ayudando a su abuelo en el laboratorio.

¿Te veo esta noche?

Sonrió frente a la pantalla del teléfono. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta; se sorprendió a sí misma esperando con ansias a que llegara el día convenido por ambos para su _cita,_ la que sería esa misma noche. Volvió a sonrojarse ante la sola idea de pensar que eso era una cita. Es decir, era tan solo una cena; una cena a la que él la había invitado con el propósito de disculparse con ella por su mala actitud, y que ella había aceptado gustosa. Una cena entre dos viejos conocidos en que se pondrían al día después de tanto tiempo de haber perdido el contacto. Sí, una cita.

Sin embargo, no podía no sentirse culpable por ese hecho: seguía pensando en Ash y qué es lo que diría respecto a lo que estaba haciendo. Por un momento se preguntó si la verdadera razón por la que aceptó salir con Gary Oak fue para causar en Ash alguna reacción. ¡Pero si él nunca se enteraría, no le interesaba, si quiera!

No. No iba a estar dependiendo de lo que Ash pudiera o no opinar al respecto, o si a Ash pudiera o no gustarle lo que hacía. Debía darse una oportunidad para vivir a pesar de no tener la presencia de Ash, y su eso significaba aceptar la invitación a cenar que le había hecho su más antiguo rival, entonces lo haría.

Claro. Lo espero con ansias

Redactó su respuesta con decisión y sin vacilar.

Ya no había marcha atrás. La decisión estaba tomada. Ella nunca había sido de las que se arrepentían de una decisión tomada a conciencia.

* * *

Se alisó con las manos la tela del vestido color azul que Lily le había prestado. Le quedaba grande. Se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan delgada y se lamentó por no poder llenar un vestido tan bonito. Vigiló que su cabello estuviera en orden y le sonrió nerviosa al espejo al ver que estaba tan caótico como siempre. Suspiró.

Se estaba poniendo nerviosa. No recordaba la última vez que se había puesto nerviosa por alguna razón. Ella no solía sucumbir ante los nervios, es decir, ella era líder de Gimnasio, ella siempre debía estar segura de sí misma y mostrarle eso a sus retadores. ¿Por qué no era capaz de hacerlo en ese momento?

Dio un respingo cuando sintió el timbre de su puerta sonar. Ella enrojeció.

Gary había insistido en pasar a recogerla en lugar de que se encontraran en algún lugar como había propuesto Misty. Él se negó rotundamente a que ella tuviera que caminar sola por la ciudad –a pesar de que conocía Cerulean como la palma de su mano-, ya que era el deber de un caballero cuidar que eso no sucediera. A Misty no le quedó otra opción que aceptar su ofrecimiento, pero ahora se arrepentía totalmente de ello, es decir, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Suspiró, resignada y vio por última vez su imagen en el espejo, verificando que todo estuviese más o menos en orden antes de abrir la puerta.

−Buenas noches, señorita−le saludó Gary al otro lado de la puerta, claramente con intenciones de sonar dramático, pues aún había luz de día.

−¡Qué caballero!−rió ella, un poco divertida con la situación e intentando disimular sus nervios a través de una sonrisa. Y mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella, dio gracias a Arceus que sus hermanas no estuvieran por ahí para reírse de ella y su recién inaugurado ataque de nervios.

−Suelen decírmelo a diario−rió él antes de ponerse a caminar rumbo a la ciudad junto a la chica.

−Oh, no me digas−volvió al ataque la líder− ¿Y quién te lo dice? ¿Acaso un montón de pokémon?

No es que le costara imaginar a Gary Oak recibiendo halagos y alabanzas de todo el mundo a donde quiera que fuera, sobre todo de parte de la población femenina; no por nada aparecía seguido en las revistas que compraban sus hermanas. Pero sí debía admitir que le parecía imposible que se lo dijeran durante el último tiempo, que se pasaba encerrado en el laboratorio, donde, aparte del Profesor Oak, Tracey y él mismo, no habitaban más que pokémon de distintas partes del mundo. No se imaginaba en absoluto que hasta allá fuesen chicas sólo para decirme lo caballero que era.

−Eso, mi querida Misty, es un secreto profesional−volvió a reír−No es nada ético divulgar los secretos de tus pokémon, ¿o sí?

Ambos rieron.

La conversación prosiguió igual de jovial y superflua. Cualquiera que los viera caminar y reír uno al lado del otro pensaría que eran amigos de toda la vida y no solo un par de conocidos yendo a cenar. Se sonrojó ante la idea de que el resto pensara que eran pareja.

Miró a Gary de reojo. La verdad es que sí se veía muy bien; agradeció a Arceus y todo su séquito porque él vistiera casual, al igual que ella, pues no quería verse demasiado desalineada para su _cita_ con el nieto del Profesor Oak, pero tampoco demasiado arreglada; no quería provocar un mal entendido con él.

−Por cierto, Misty−le comentó durante la cena−el azul definitivamente es tu color.

−Cielos, Gary, gracias−pareció genuinamente sorprendida con ese comentario−apuesto a que con cumplidos como ése tienes a todas las chicas de Kanto a tus pies−sonrió, mirando su plato con el sólo afán de evitar su mirada.

La verdad es que le costaba tomar un cumplido suyo lo suficientemente enserio.

Él sólo sonrió con lo que a ella le pareció una expresión difícil de descifrar. Es más, la intensidad de la mirada de Gary sobre ella no hizo más que ponerla nerviosa. Un destello azulado emanó de su persona, reflejado por la luz de la lámpara sobre ellos. ¿Acaso eso era…?

−Jo, Misty−él cambió su expresión por una más relajada, tan rápidamente que ella se preguntó si realmente la anterior no había sido más que un espejismo−¿así es como piensas de mí? Me lastimas−exclamó con evidente intención de ser dramático. Estaba más que claro que comentarios como ése no hacían más que resbalarles por encima a personas como Gary Oak.

Él rió y ella lo imitó de igual forma. La cena continuó con ese mismo ritmo hasta que decidieron que era lo suficientemente tarde como para volver a casa.

Al salir, la temperatura ambiente había bajado. Misty se dio cuenta de eso cuando sintió su piel erizarse ante el contraste con el aire helado. Sus mejillas se habían ruborizado producto del ambiente cálido que hacía dentro. Se tocó los brazos con disimulo para protegerse del frío, esperando que su acompañante no se diera cuenta.

Sin embargo, Gary estaba un paso delante de ella.

−¿Tienes frío?−ella intentó negar con una sonrisa nerviosa. Pero su pregunta pareció más bien retórica, pues no bien había comenzado a hablar, él ya se estaba quitando la chaqueta que traía puesta, colocándosela a ella sobre los hombros.

Misty lo miró, ruborizada, murmurando un agradecimiento apenas audible. Fijó su mirada en él, y casi inconscientemente vio el destello azul que había llamado su atención hace un rato atrás.

Se trataba de un cristal color azul que traía colgando del cuello. SÍ, no podía equivocarse. Eso era una medalla cascada, y no cualquiera, no la que había ganado años atrás durante su primera visita al gimnasio Cerulean, sino la que ella le había dado hace unos días, la que ella misma había confeccionado –pues al fabricarlas ella misma, podía reconocerlas con facilidad-; la que Misty le había dado como prueba de su victoria sobre ella y la garantía de que cumpliría con su palabra.

¿Por qué la traía colgando del cuello?

Ese pensamiento le tuvo la mente ocupada todo el camino de regreso a casa, mientras caminada junto a Gary en lo que parecía un silencio reflexivo. Sin querer, estuvo todo el camino jugando con la tela de las mangas de la chaqueta entre sus dedos. No lo había pensado, pero se dio cuenta de que ésta era tremendamente suave al tacto, tanto, que por un momento lamentó tener que devolvérsela a su dueño cuando llegara el momento de despedirse.

−Ya llegamos, Mist−le anunció el chico, deteniéndose en su andar. Y a ella le llamó profundamente la atención la forma en la se refería a ella.

La aludida se detuvo, sorprendida. El camino de regreso se le hizo más corto que de ida. No esperó estar de vuelta tan pronto.

−Oh−dejó escapar un ligero murmullo.

−¿Qué sucede? ¿Es que acaso te molesta tener que separarte de mí?−de nuevo bromeó son su tono pretencioso e innecesariamente dramático. Ella sonrió.

−Gracias, me lo he pasado bien−le dijo mientras hacía el además de quitarse el abrigo de encima. Él se lo impidió con otro gesto.

−No, quedatela−le interrumpió−me queda pequeña, y sinceramente, se te ve mejor a ti− ¿eso era rubor en las mejillas de Gary Oak? Ella rió ante la sola idea−Buenas noches−una pequeña sonrisa escapó de sus labios.

Su sonrisa desapareció para convertirse en una expresión sorprendida cuando Misty, en un acto rápido y que ella misma calificaría como totalmente atrevido de su parte, se paró de puntitas, inclinándose sobre él y lo besó en la mejilla.

Ella se retiró de inmediato, huyendo hacia el interior de la casa, pero justo cuando estaba en el umbral de la puerta, se volteó levemente, mirándolo sobre su hombro.

−Por cierto−su voz lo tomó por sorpresa−el azul también te queda muy bien−y habiendo dicho eso, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Una vez habiéndola perdido de vista, tardó un minuto en asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. Se llevó inconscientemente una mano al lugar donde hace tan solo un minuto atrás lo había besado Misty.

Casi sin querer, en su rostro se formó una sonrisa.

Dentro, Misty no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Cómo es que se había atrevido a besarlo? Aunque sólo se tratara de un beso en la mejilla ¡eso no era nada típico de ella! ¿Qué pasaría si alguien se llegase a enterar? ¿Qué sucedía si _Ash_ se llegaba a enterar?

Pronto, el peso de la realidad la golpeó como el más duro muro de granito.

Ash. Se había olvidado completamente de él durante la velada. Y no sabía exactamente si eso significaba algo bueno o algo malo.

Se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos, frustrada. Se despidió sobre la cama, ya con el pijama puesto. ¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora?

Sin embargo, de algún extraño modo, no se arrepentía en absoluto de lo que había hecho. Salir con Gary fue un soplo de aire fresco en su monótona rutina de líder de gimnasio. ¡Si hasta sintió deseos de visitar Pueblo Paleta después de tanto tiempo! Besarlo fue tan solo su forma de agradecerle por lo que fue una noche maravillosa en compañía de una inesperada visita.

Tampoco se arrepentía de eso.

El sueño la atrapó pensando en su propia medalla cascada colgando del cuello de Gary Oak, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Gary se creía un chico duro, o al menos tenía la fama de serlo. Sin embargo, en ese momento, no podía sino aparentar lo contrario.

Se quedó parado frente a la puerta por donde Misty acababa de entrar. Se llevó la mano a la cara, casi sin querer, al lugar donde ella lo besó. Sí, fue un inocente beso de despedida ¡en la mejilla! No era nada del otro mundo; podría catalogarlo de infantil. Pero a pesar de que él mismo había dado y recibido besos más subiditos de tono que ése, Gary no pudo evitar sentirse cohibido.

En ese instante se sintió verdaderamente agradecido de que no hubiese nadie en la calle a esas horas; no quería quedar en evidencia, después de todo. Porque Gary Oak era un chico duro.

Se cubrió la cara con la mano que antes tenía en su mejilla, intentando tranquilizar el repentino y recién inaugurado nerviosismo. Sólo una vez que hubo normalizado el palpitar de su corazón acelerado y confundido, procedió a caminar al hotel donde se quedaría esa noche.

No iba a pedirle _alojamiento_ en la primera cita, después de todo.

Rió ante su propio humor negro.

¿Quién diría que la chiquilla que solía seguir al pequeño Ash por todos lados, lo besaría espontáneamente a _él,_ su eterno rival? Se sorprendió a sí mismo dándole demasiada importancia a ese inocente beso de despedida.

Se llevó la mano al emblema que traía colgando del cuello: Misty se había dado cuenta.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

 **Awwwm~**

 **A mí me gustó, fue una escena bonita, y sé que alguna que otra se esperaba que esto sucediera.**

 **Según yo, Misty tiene que hacer un poco de lado los pensamientos acerca de Ash "el desaparecido" Ketchum para poder seguir adelante con lo que quiera hacer. El hecho que fuera Gary el que le hizo darse cuenta de eso fue tan sólo una casualidad de la vida, enserio, cualquier coincidencia con el gusto literario de la autora es una entera casualidad.**

 **Por otro lado, también considero que es importante que ella no olvide del todo qué es lo que siente, ya que fue gracias a eso que ella es lo que es actualmente, ¿me explico? Probablemente no. Pero realmente creo que este es un paso importante en el proceso de madurez que Misty tiene que afrontar a partir de hoy, y si Gary va a ayudara; mejor aún, ¿no? Jaja Habrá que ver qué es lo que sucede a partir de ahora y quizás sabremos qué es lo que opina Ash finalmente sobre esta cena entre sus dos viejos amigos. ¿O quizás no? Who knows.**

 **Espero realmente que lo hayan disfrutado, déjenme un review, ¿si?**

 **Los amo (corazones, corazones).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

A pesar de sus malos momentos

.

No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara o cuánto intentara pensar en otra cosa; Gary no podía mantener la mente ocupada en algo más que no fuera su teléfono. Llevaba toda la mañana con sus ojos fijos en el aparato. Lo miraba de reojo, jugaba con él entre sus manos, abriendo y cerrando la tapa una y otra y otra vez. Lo dejaba sobre el escritorio para seguir su trabajo y lo volvía a mirar, frustrado.

No es que estuviese esperando una llamada, sino más bien todo lo contrario: miraba el aparato ante la indecisión de si hacer o no una llamada, o si enviar o no un mensaje de texto.

A final, tomó el teléfono, ofuscado. ¡Ridículo, simplemente ridículo! ¿Cómo es que se había pasado todo el día mirando su teléfono como si este fuera a darle la solución a sus problemas? Además, no era nada del otro mundo; ya había llamado varias veces a ese número en particular y ningún volcán había explosado por eso. Y que él supiera, no había ningún volcán por la zona, de cualquier modo, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Por supuesto, cuando se hizo esa pregunta, ésta era puramente retórica. Y mucho menos esperó que al marcar el número del móvil de Misty, no fuera ella quien contestara sino su hermana Daisy.

—Eres el chico del otro día, ¿no es verdad?— oyó la voz jovial de la mayor de las líderes de Cerulean y tuvo la terrible sensación de que se quedaba sin palabras debido al nudo ciego que tenía en lengua.

Y sintió su cara enrojecer por completo.

—Herm… yo…— comenzó a balbucear sin remedio.

—Cariño, no te pongas nervioso, no hace falta— la chica al otro lado de la línea pareció reír—. Misty no está en este momento; fue a atender unos asuntos de la Liga.

—Ya veo, podrías decirle que…

—Claro, cariño, será todo un placer— le interrumpió la chica—; descuida, le daré tu recado.

—Pe-pero yo-— e inmediatamente después sintió el sonido la línea ocupada sonar intermitentemente en su oído.

 _Bien. Eso no ha salido tan mal, ¿o sí?_

Se echó sobre la silla del escritorio, más ofuscado y confundido de lo que estaba en un principio. Luego sólo pudo sonreír, dando el tema por zanjado, al menos por el momento. Y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por la pobre Misty, que tenía que soportar a sus locas hermanas a diario.

Sin embargo, cuando decidió dejar el tema de lado y esperar –ingenuamente, debía admitirlo- que la revoltosa hermana mayor de Misty le comunicara que él había telefoneado, no esperó, en absoluto, encontrarse con la pelirroja de frente en la puerta de entrada del laboratorio junto a Tracey.

Se levantó del sofá sobre el que estaba sentado con una computadora sobre las piernas y se vio obligado a dejar de lado la taza de café que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca, cuando sintió el golpeteo en la puerta. Por supuesto, no esperó ver a Tracey al otro lado, ya que él tenía llaves, pero mucho menos esperó ver a Misty a su lado. La expresión que debió haber puesto por la sorpresa seguramente fue de lo más cómica, pues Tracey sonrió abiertamente y ella quitó la mueca de vergüenza que llevaba.

—No adivinarás a quién me he encontrado haciendo el vago durante sus horas de trabajo— sonrió el observador pokémon, como si la respuesta fuera un verdadero misterio, en lugar de estar precisamente bajo sus narices.

—No puedo ni imaginarme de quién se trata— respondió él, un poco más recompuesto—, adelante.

Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a los dos viejos amigos. Misty se desprendió de su vieja mochila de viaje, la cual había conservado desde que salió de casa por primera vez. Gary la recordaba perfectamente, y llegó a pensar que el hecho de que aún la usara tenía que ver con otro de sus compañeros de viaje, y no se refería precisamente al ex líder de Ciudad Plateada. Frunció el ceño.

—Todo es por la culpa de Daisy— respondió cuando ellos le preguntaron qué era lo que hacía por ahí— me dijo que tenía que ir urgente a Pueblo Paleta; una supuesta situación de emergencia. ¡Pensé que algo le había pasado al profesor o a la señora Ketchum!

Gary, por una milésima de segundo en que esperó que nadie se diera cuenta, no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente responsable de eso. Pero luego decidió que Daisy definitivamente era quien lo había hecho todo.

—Bueno, ellos están bien— comentó el moreno, como si lo estuviera pensando—, pero de todos modos, ambos se alegrarán de verte— como siempre, Tracey, intentando encontrar el lado positivo de todo.

—¿No decías que necesitabas vacaciones?— comentó Gary, sorprendiéndola—. Quédate unos días y descansa. Eres bienvenida, si quieres.

Ella sonrió, un poco menos molesta con la jugarreta de su hermana mayor. Sí, podía sacar provecho de ese pequeño viaje y ver a sus viejos amigos. Había prometido visitarlos desde hace un buen tiempo, y esta podía ser la oportunidad perfecta para cumplir sus promesas adeudadas.

Sí, estaba decidido; se tomaría unas vacaciones en Pueblo Paleta.

Gary le ofreció el cuarto de huéspedes que tenía en su pequeño departamento de soltero, ya que Tracey no estaba en condiciones de compartir la habitación que ocupaba en casa del profesor. Tampoco era su intención molestar a Delia, pero sí iría ir a visitarla.

Misty caminó a paso lento por el pueblo, ¡cuánto tiempo desde la última vez que visitó ese pequeño pueblo al sur de Kanto! Todo ahí le traía recuerdos de sus años aventureros recorriendo la región en compañía de… Ash y Brock.

Por un momento no pudo evitar que la nostalgia invadiera de repente sus recuerdos. Sí, tuvo buenos momentos viajando con ellos, los mejores de su vida, se atrevería a decir, los que atesora con cariño. Pero, ¿es que acaso ni significaron nada para Ash? Si hubiesen significado algo para él, al menos se habría molestado en llamarlo de vez en cuando, ¿no es así?

Suspiró. Levantó la vista para ver dónde estaba después de un rato de caminar sin prestar atención hacia dónde iba, sólo para darse cuenta que el tren de sus recuerdos la había llevado precisamente al lugar del que salieron: la residencia Ketchum.

Miró la fachada de la pintoresca casita de campo. Casi parecía que su subconsciente la había llevado ahí. Y como si de algún tipo de señal se tratara, se acercó a la puerta y tocó levemente con los nudillos.

—Ahora atiendo— oyó que una voz femenina que conocía muy bien, decía desde dentro de la casa. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la dueña con las manos envueltas en un paño de cocina —. Misty— murmuró ella, sorprendida, con la manilla en la mano.

—Buenas tardes, señora Ketchum, cuánto tiempo sin verle— le sonrió con tímida nostalgia.

La mujer mayor le sonrió, se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar. La chica se sentó en la sala mientras esperaba que la madre de su otrora mejor amigo volviera con las dos tazas de té y bocadillos que prometió, negándose a que la ayudara, ya que para eso estaba el siempre atento y gentil Mr. Mime, que seguía, después de tantos años, fiel como desde el primer día a Delia, permaneciendo junto a ella y haciéndole la compañía que su hijo no le daba.

Se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor. La casa que había conocido siendo tan sólo una niña seguía siento tal y como la recordaba. Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en esas murallas.

Se dio cuenta que sobre la chimenea había una serie de fotografías. En todas ellas aparecía Ash, pero todas en distintas etapas de su vida. Podía reconocerlo de pequeño junto a su madre y el profesor Oak, otras junto a Pikachu, ya más grande. Pero una en particular le llamó la atención más que las otras; se trataba de un chico que parecía ser Ash, su sonrisa, su inseparable pokémon sobre su hombro. Pero no era el mismo Ash Ketchum que conoció a los once años; era un chico más grande, más resuelto y desenfadado, con la experiencia gravada en su sonrisa. El tiempo sí que había pasado para él también.

Casi sin darse cuenta, sintió deseos de llorar. Ese ardor en la garganta que le indicaba que sus lágrimas luchaban por salir, al mismo tiempo que ella de negaba a darles permiso.

Claro, el tiempo no sólo había pasado para ella. Lo había comprobado con Gary, que después de años de haberlo visto como un niño delgado y prepotente, se había vuelto un hombre serio, de hombros anchos y rasgos marcados. Hasta la mismísima señora Ketchum había envejecido, podían verse algunas canas cruzando a lo largo de su antiquísima cola de caballo, y unas ligeras marcas de expresión que podría haber jurado que antes no estaban ahí. ¿Por qué no habría de pasar el tiempo para Ash? ¡Por supuesto! Habían pasado años, tanto para ella como para Delia y para él también. Años en los que no había vuelto a ver a su mejor amigo, y en los que lo había extrañado como una loca desquiciada.

Una lágrima, al fin, logró escapar del entramado de sus pestañas y surcó su camino por la mejilla de Misty.

Entonces sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

—Mr. Mime vino por mí. Pensé que…

Entonces ella lo interrumpió, rompiendo a llorar sobre su pecho. Claro, lo más probable es que Delia enviara a Mr. Mime en busca de Gary al verla entrar en ese estado de trágica nostalgia. Delia y su siempre atento y cálido instinto maternal; disponible para todo aquél que lo necesitara, incluso si se trataba de los más antiguos amigos de su hijo.

Él, sólo un poco sorprendido por su reacción y secretamente agradecido por su confianza, la rodeó con sus brazos, dejando que llorara sus penas sobre un hombro conocido.

Misty lloró. Lloró como no lo había hecho desde hace muchísimo tiempo. De hecho, no recordaba la última vez que lloró tanto. Tal vez desde que se separó de sus amigos para asumir el liderazgo del gimnasio en lugar de sus hermanas, o desde que decidió liberar a su amado Toguepi.

Sin embargo, llorar así la hizo sentir liberada. Más aún si tenía alguien que la dejaba llorar con libertad, para que se desahogara todo lo que en secreto la agobiaba. Todas esas cosas que, muy en el fondo de su corazón, la atormentaban, fueron arrastradas por sus lágrimas hasta que estas pronto desaparecieron, dejando un rastro seco y amargo en su rostro.

Gary la sostuvo entre sus brazos, conteniendo su llanto. Bien sabía que no podía decir nada para hacerla sentir mejor y arrugó el gesto ante la impotencia. Pero sí sabía que si la dejaba llorar a sus anchas, ella se lo agradecería en el fondo. Se extrañó de llegar a esa conclusión, pensando que quizás en otro tiempo le habría soltado algún puñado de palabras arrogantes, que lo más probable es que acabaran por empeorar la situación.

Quizás la tan esperada madurez lo estaba alcanzando. El abuelo estaría feliz.

Cuando se dio cuenta que la chica bajo sus brazos había dejado de temblar, la miro a través de su flequillo. Estaba agotada. Buscó la mirada de Delia por la sala y la encontró mirando la escena desde la puerta de la cocina, y cómo pidiendo permiso para llevársela, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. La mujer asintió, sonriendo con suavidad.

El investigador la cogió entre sus brazos y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir, le dedicó una mirada a la madre de su más viejo amigo y rival.

—Has crecido, Gary— le dijo la mujer con su afable sonrisa—; eres un buen chico.

Él sonrió casi con tristeza. Como si en sus palabras hubiese un mensaje oculto que solo ellos serían capaces de entender o como si le hubiese dicho algún tipo de broma cruel, aunque sabía que eso era imposible; en ella no había ni un solo gramo de malicia.

Gary salió de la casa con Misty en sus brazos, camino a casa.

La miró dormir sobre la cama antes de salir de la habitación que había dispuesto para ella, dedicándole una última mirada melancólica. Se dirigió a su sala y se desplomó boca arriba sobre el sofá, tapándose el rostro con el brazo.

Por algún extraño y desconocido motivo se sentía frustrado. Verla llorar así había despertado en él una nueva sensación que él no supo cómo nombrar. Sabía perfectamente que ella estaba así por el recuerdo de Ash. Ash la ponía de esa manera. Y en ese instante, después de mucho tiempo, nombrarlo le produjo molestia.

Jamás se había sentido menos que Ash Ketchum. ¡Que un mal rayo lo partiera el día que eso sucediera! Siempre pudo superarlo en cada aspecto de su vida. Salvo aquella vez que pelearon por obtener esa vieja pokébolaen el río, de la cual finalmente solo consiguió la mitad.

Pero esta vez se sorprendió a sí mismo inconforme. Esta vez no quería la mitad. _La quería toda para él._

Misty despertó desorientada en el cuarto de huéspedes del departamento de Gary cuando ya había caído el ocaso.

Los últimos recuerdos que tenía de ese día vinieron a su mente de forma sorpresiva y espontánea, haciéndola sonrojar de la vergüenza por su mal comportamiento. ¡Romper a llorar en casas ajenas! Y no sólo eso, sino que frente a…

No pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la boca de la pura impresión. ¡Qué vergüenza! Ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas, sintiéndose totalmente estúpida. Se ruborizó ante el recuerdo de Gary abrazándola y conteniendo su llanto. ¡Y en la casa de Ash! Eso debía ser alguna clase de delito en algún lado. Si alguien los hubiese llegado a ver…

Hizo un alto en el hilo de sus pensamientos.

No. No tenía porqué avergonzarse de nada. No había hecho nada malo y nadie tenía porqué juzgarla. ¡Y si era culpable de llorar sus penas, pues bien, que así fuera! Más tarde iría y se disculparía con Delia por ser una mala invitada, pero fuera de eso, no había cometido ningún crimen, que ella supiera.

No iba a llorar a Ash como una viuda hasta que el _Señor Maestro Pokémon_ decidiera regresar. ¡Esa era la última lágrima que soltaba por Ash Ketchum!

Se puso de pie con los ánimos renovados. Gary estaría orgulloso.

Alto. Gary. ¡Debía hablar con Gary! Si fue él quien la llevó hasta ahí –que era lo más probable-le había causado problemas. Tenía que disculparse con él. Y agradecerle.

Corrió la distancia que separaba su habitación de la de Gary y se asomó por el marco de la puerta abierta. Estaba vacía. A excepción el suave ronroneo de Umbreon, hecho un completo ovillo en mitad de la cama, el cuarto de su anfitrión estaba completamente en silencio y desierto. Se paró a pensarlo por un segundo. Si no estaba en su habitación, lo más probable es que estuviera en la cocina o en la sala.

Bajó las escaleras con paso rápido y se asomó por sobre el respaldo del sofá donde encontró a Gary recostado sobre él, en lo que parecía una merecida siesta luego de cargarla todo el camino hasta ahí. Tenía el brazo sobre el rostro, ocultando sus ojos verdes. También vio el destello de su medalla cascada colgando de su cuello. Ella sonrió.

Se inclinó sobre el respaldo del sofá y se acercó al investigador, viéndolo de cerca.

—Gracias, Gary— y le besó la mejilla con suavidad.

Entonces ella volvió sobre sus pasos a la habitación para prepararse para dormir.

En el sofá. Un par de ojos verdes la vieron marchar asomando la cabeza sobre el respaldo, para dejarse caer nuevamente y llevarse la mano a la mejilla, donde ella lo había besado ya dos veces. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Entonces Gary pensó que definitivamente esta vez no aceptaría sólo una mitad.

.

* * *

 **Revisado: Domingo 15 de octubre de 2017**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

A pesar de sus deseos

.

Gary despertó en su cama. Con Umbreon lamiéndole juguetonamente la nariz y ronroneándole en las orejas, y los rayos de sol golpeándole en la cara a través de los visillos de las cortinas que había olvidado cerrar la noche anterior.

Él nunca había sido de los que remoloneaban en la cama hasta que no le quedaba otra opción más que levantarse, pero esta vez sí que se tomó un minuto extra. Se sentía extraño; confundido y determinado, molesto y feliz; todo al mismo tiempo y en igual medida, lo que acababa por confundirlo y molestarlo aún más.

La noche anterior se desveló pensando si realmente era una buena idea luchar por la otra mitad de lo que nunca se tuvo nada en absoluto, sobre todo cuando, al parecer, no tiene interés alguno en pertenecerle. Gary prefería la analogía de la vieja pokébola del río, pues ponerle nombre propio le hacía enrojecer. Pero si de ser francos se trataba, no estaba seguro si debía pelear por la atención de Misty sabiendo perfectamente que esa era toda para Ash.

Y aunque cualquiera diría que corría con ventaja por la ausencia de su rival, él no lo veían tan claro.

Pronto, un olor lo sacó de sus pensamientos, trayéndolo nuevamente a la realidad. Umbreon también dejó de lamerle las mejillas atraído por el repentino aroma que ninguno de los dos pudo pasar desapercibido. La criatura fue el primero en saltar de la cama en busca de la procedencia del olor y su dueño lo vio desaparecer de la habitación escaleras abajo. Gary le siguió los pasos y se levantó en persecución de su compañero y del aroma misterioso que le iba pareciendo cada vez más agradable, llegando a la pequeña cocina de su departamento.

Lo que vio entonces le pareció digno de una comedia romántica de la que él hubiese adorado ser parte: Misty –o alguien que era exactamente igual a ella- le daba la espalda mientras trasteaba con lo que parecían ser huevos revueltos. Umbreon jugueteaba entre las piernas de la chica, mientras que él sólo podía pensar en que su propio delantal de cocina nunca se había visto mejor que ciñéndose a la cintura de la pelirroja.

Entonces ella se volteó y lo encontró observándola desde la puerta de la cocina. Él enrojeció y ella le sonrió. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta del hecho de que la estaba espiando como un loco pervertido. O quizás lo había dejado pasar. De cualquier forma, debía decir algo, _lo que fuera._

—Hey, buenos días—balbuceó el dueño de casa, poco convencido de su ocurrencia—¿qué haces? — _oh, rayos._

Sin embargo, ella sonrió.

—El desayuno—contestó a pesar de la obviedad—es mi forma de agradecer lo que hiciste ayer por mí—se sonrojó levemente al recordarlo.

En primera instancia él se quedó quieto, viendo el plato con huevos revueltos y el vaso con jugo de naranja hasta el tope, y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. Lo segundo que hizo fue mirar a la cocinera de esa mañana, con su delantal de cocina que a ella le quedaba grande, y sonrió más abiertamente, pero esta vez con una expresión en el rostro que Misty no supo cómo calificar.

—Oh, Misty, ni lo menciones—se sentó—para eso están los héroes; para salvar a damiselas en peligro—y ahí estaba su tono arrogante y presuntuoso otra vez. Ella lo miró perpleja y luego rio, optando por lo sano. Después de todo, Gary sí había sido su héroe ayer.

Gary, por su lado, comió su desayuno digno de comedia romántica con la intención de que ese momento durara todo lo que fuera posible, pero oculto tras su aire de suficiencia que a esas alturas a Misty le parecía más bien ensayado que natural. Pero no dijo nada. Si a él le acomodaba, a ella qué más le daba. O al menos por lo que quedara de semana, lo dejaría hacer como le diera en gana. Se lo había ganado.

La semana de vacaciones de Misty en Pueblo Paleta fue como un soplo de aire fresco para ella. Los días que pasaba en compañía de Tracey y Gary paseando por la reserva le hicieron recordar sus días de antaño caminando por los bosques de la región, avistando pokémon salvajes.

Reencontrarse con los pokémon de Ash fue mejor de lo que ella llegó a esperar. De hecho, muy para la sorpresa de ambos chicos, ella pareció no inmutarse ante la idea de que fueran los pokémon que hace tantos años ella vio capturar por su mejor amigo. Más bien, las criaturas acudieron a ella con cariño, como si ella fuese su legítima dueña.

Por las tardes se sentaba bajo el toldo de la terraza del profesor para tomar el té en compañía de Sam y Delia, con quien tuvo que disculparse de inmediato por ser una pésima visita días atrás por romper a llorar como una niña al haber puesto apenas un pie en su casa. La mujer sólo sonrió como siempre lo había hecho y lo dejó ser.

—Las niñas grandes también lloran, Misty— le dijo, las arrugas alrededor de su boca se acentuaron, pero a Misty nunca le había parecido más bella.

Esa noche, Gary y Misty caminaron a casa desde la reserva con absoluta calma bajo el refrescante aire de campo.

Para él, la semana había pasado demasiado rápido para su propio gusto. Se había acostumbrado a los huevos revueltos de Misty por la mañana y a verle usando su delantal de cocina. A reírse de ella por su cara al despertar y a tocarle la espalda al despedirse de ella para desearle las buenas noches.

Pero no podía tenerla ahí para siempre. Ella tenía responsabilidades que atender en el gimnasio y no podía delegárselas eternamente a Daisy. ¡Ni pensarlo!

Por un momento, el chico sonrió con amargura.

Ya era media noche cuando Gary se dio cuenta que no podría dormir. Estaba ansioso e incómodo y no había parado de mirar el techo de su habitación como si pensara que podría abrir un agujero en él con sólo mirarlo. Bufó. El día de mañana tendría mucho que hacer y Tracey no pararía de reírse de su mala cara si no se tranquilizaba y no dormía de una vez.

Sin embargo, como si de impedir su sueño se tratase, apenas hubo cerrado sus ojos, sintió un suave golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación. Misty no esperó a que le respondieran al otro lado; esperaba ver a Gary dormido a esas horas. Por eso se sorprendió cuando, al abrir la puerta, encontró al dueño de casa sentado sobre la cama, mirándola fijamente.

—L-lo siento, no era mi intención despertarte—se disculpó ella desde la puerta, jugando con sus dedos, nerviosa.

—No importa, no podía dormir de todos modos—le restó importancia—¿Qué ocurre?

Misty se encogió en sí misma. Había que ser ciego o ser definitivamente idiota para no darse cuenta que algo le sucedía, que la había impulsado a tocar su puerta esa medianoche.

—Hay…un insecto…en mi habitación—balbuceó claramente avergonzada—. Gary, ¿yo podría…dormir aquí?

Él la miró sorprendido por un momento. ¿Acaso eso era una broma? Ahora que hacía memoria, sí recordaba que Tracey le había comentado algo sobre la fobia de Misty a los pokémon tipo insecto, pero pensó que después de tanto tiempo lo había superado, al igual como ocurrió con su Gyarados.

Pero cuando reaccionó, Misty seguía de pie junto a la puerta. Entonces él sonrió.

—De acuerdo, pequeña miedosa, ven aquí—le dijo, risueño. Palmando sobre la cama, invitándola a entrar. No es que se estuviera burlando de ella, pero no podía negar que la situación era, por lo demás, cómica.

Ella sonrió muy tímidamente y rodeó la cama hasta sentarse del otro lado al que se encontraba Gary. Era una cama lo suficientemente grande como para que los dos cupieran sin tener el menor roce. No había nada por lo cual debiera preocuparse, ¿cierto?

Confiaba en Gary y en su madurez recién descubierta por ella. Se había convertido en un hombre responsable, maduro y caballeroso. Lo había comprobado a partir de sus noches enteras hablando por teléfono y sus largas tardes charlando y bromeando con los pies colgados desde la orilla de la piscina del gimnasio. Y esa última semana; conviviendo juntos.

Misty no supo si debía disculparse o agradecerle a Gary por su amabilidad. Se metió entre las sábanas y calculo con la mirada qué tan lejos de él se encontraba. No es que le temiera precisamente, sabía que Gary siempre había tenido buenas oportunidades con las chicas, aunque él se empeñara en negarlo, ella no se tragaba el que llevase todo ese tiempo sin novias. Estaba bien que se pareciera a Ash en algunos aspectos, pero definitivamente _ese_ no podía ser uno de ellos.

Gary se volteó y se acomodó sobre su costado, dándole la espalda a su compañera de cama. Ella lo imitó. Misty se sorprendió de lo ancha que se veía la espalda del chico desde esa perspectiva. Sí que se podía dar cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido durante el tiempo que llevaban frecuentando. Pero verlo así, en primerísimo primer plano, era una cosa totalmente distinta.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia el chico, encontrando la comodidad a tan solo unas pulgadas de él, y se durmió sin poder reprimir un leve rubor que, gracias al cielo, nadie podía ver.

Misty no se sentía en peligro. Gary no se lanzaría sobre ella durante la noche. No era del tipo de chicas que fueran de su gusto. Es decir, Gary jamás se fijaría en la mejor amiga de su eterno rival, y si se habían vuelto amigos durante ese tiempo era gracias a los encargos del profesor y a las constantes llamadas telefónicas que hacían. Suspiró antes de acomodarse bien en la cama.

Cuando Misty se acercó al otro lado de su cama con una mirada nerviosa en el rostro, sintió que lo mejor que podía hacer para hacerla sentir cómoda con la situación era darle un poco de privacidad, por lo que se dio la vuelta para que pudiese ocupar el resto de su cama a sus anchas. ¡Qué buena noche eligió para dormir con un pijama _decente!_ Porque definitivamente su ropa usual no habría ayudado a aligerar el ambiente.

Sin embargo, ella no se lo estaba poniendo fácil; tan sólo un vistazo bastó para que se ruborizara ante su camiseta holgada y sus pantaloncillos cortos. Agradeció enormemente la penumbra para ocultar la vergüenza del rubor que le llegó hasta la punta de las orejas. Luego sintió cómo ella se removía en la cama y el colchón se hundía con el peso adicional cerca del centro de la cama. Se dio cuenta que estaban en la misma posición cuando, a través de su camiseta vieja, pudo sentir el cálido aliento de la respiración de Misty cerca de su espalda, y al final, el roce de su cabello que le tocaba el hombro.

Suspiró muy cansinamente. Debía dormir. Misty lo había logrado, ¿por qué él no habría de hacerlo? Que ella estuviera ahí no debiera ser, en absoluto, algo que le quitara el sueño, literalmente. Sintió deseos de voltearse; tenía curiosidad sobre la cara que Misty tendría al dormir, además, su hombro le estaba incomodando. Debía cambiar de posición si quería dormir bien.

Y como si con ese último argumento hubiere convencido a alguien en lugar de a sí mismo, giró sobre su propio eje, acomodándose sobre su otro costado, encontrándose de frente con ella, que dormía plácidamente con su cabello suelto sobre el rostro. Gary no pudo evitar quedársele viendo como si hacerlo significara una mala acción. Sacó una de sus manos fuera de las sábanas y quitó los mechones que caían juguetonamente sobre sus ojos cerrados.

Sonrió. Cerró los ojos y casi instantáneamente logró conciliar el sueño bajo los efectos que el perfume de Misty ejercía sobre él.

* * *

Cuando despertó aún faltaba un poco para el amanecer. Gruñó un poco molesto de su costumbre de levantarse temprano para irse a trabajar, porque ese día no iría al laboratorio. Además, se estaba muy bien en la cama; había dormido como no lo hacía hace semanas, aunque se sentía un poco tieso, tenía los músculos descansados. Decidió que no se pondría en pie sino hasta en un par de horas más.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y miró frente a él a la chica que tenía entre los brazos. ¡Ay, Arceus! ¿Cómo es que había terminado con Misty así? En ese momento el investigador tenía uno de sus brazos bajo su cabeza a modo de almohada y rodeaba su cintura con el otro. Tenía su flequillo tan cerca de su nariz que casi podía enterrar la cara en él y aspirar su perfume a sales de mar.

Respiró suavemente sobre el cabello de la pelirroja, pensando en qué es lo que debería hacer a continuación. No sabía exactamente si debía despertarla o quizás simplemente debiera hacerse el que no había visto nada y volver a acurrucarse con ella en la calidez de la cama. Y así lo hizo. No sin antes acercarla tan solo un poco más hacia sí y hundir la cara en el flequillo de la líder.

* * *

Misty abrió los ojos ya bien entrada la mañana. Se sentía tibia y cómoda, y casi no se sorprendió de despertar en la cama vacía del joven investigador; era tarde, después de todo, y él seguramente tenía cosas que hacer. Estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza, haciendo que su camiseta holgada se recogiera en el proceso.

Ahora que se fijaba bien, la cama de Gary era amplia, cómoda y mullida. Completamente blanca inmaculada. Muy extraño para un hombre –que tienen, en su opinión, cierta dificultad para mantener las cosas limpiar-. Puede que Gary, siendo un joven investigador, pulcro y ordenado –sin mencionar que dormía casi a diario en el laboratorio sobre algún sofá-, fuera capaz de tener su ropa de cama _así de blancas._

Gary la veía desde la puerta a medio cerrar. La vio estirarse y que la parte superior de su camiseta se elevara junto con sus brazos, no dejando ver nada que a él pudiese quitarle el sueño. Ella suspiró y pasó sus dedos por su corto cabello pelirrojo, quizás revisando qué tan desordenado pudiera estar.

Entonces sonrió, y golpeando sutilmente con los nudillos la puerta de su propio cuarto para anunciarle de su presencia, y dejando que Umbreon entrara correteando antes que él para acomodarse sobre la cama, entró con una bandeja en las manos, dejándola sobre la cama.

—Buenos días, pequeña miedosa—canturreó divertido, intentando burlarse de ella.

—Buenos días—ella se sonrojó de la vergüenza e intentó no insultarlo, luego se concentró en la bandeja con el desayuno que traía él entre las manos y esbozó una sonrisa emocionada— ¡Woow, Gary, te luciste!

Él sonrió, tomando una de las tazas con el humeante café con leche y bebió un poco de su contenido. Misty hizo lo propio con un vaso de jugo de naranja que tenía en frente.

—Está delicioso—le dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—Considéralo un agradecimiento—fue lo único que dijo él, mientras se llevaba a la boca una rebanada de pan tostado.

Ella lo miró, curiosa y extrañada. Ella era la que debía agradecerle a él. La tuvo en su casa una semana; abusó de su hospitalidad, la cuidó mientras lloraba y la llevó a casa dormida, y para colmo, compartiendo su cama sólo porque ella aún no superaba su pequeña fobia de la infancia.

Y mientras comía el desayuno en la cama, preparado y servido por su anfitrión, sonrió, pensando en que había sido una buena semana se vacaciones en compañía de sus viejos amigos y un nuevo integrante en su vida. Gary había resultado ser una excelente nueva amistad y se alegraba completamente de haber aceptado su invitación en primer lugar.

—Gracias por lo de anoche—declaró mientras mantenía la vista fija en el vaso con jugo de naranja a medio vaciar que tenía entre las manos, rozando con el dedo índice el borde superior—fuiste muy amable conmigo.

Él se sonrojó ante la sola idea. Si tan sólo ella supiera lo que le había costado en realidad. Es decir, él no era de fierro. Se rascó la cabeza, desordenando su ya caótico pelo castaño.

—Oh, Misty, lo dices como si realmente hubiésemos _dormido juntos_ anoche—lo dijo con claras intenciones de darle una doble connotación, a lo que ella no pudo más que sonrojarse violentamente.

—Ya quisieras—protestó ella, entre ofendida y avergonzada.

—Puedes apostar a que sí—rio travieso. Estaba a la vista que su propósito era molestarla y ver cómo reaccionaba.

—Pervertido—Misty se inclinó sobre él, golpeándolo levemente en el pecho.

—No quieras pelear conmigo, pelirroja—le dijo a modo de advertencia, aunque su tono no sonó realmente amenazante.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué debería temerte?—lo desafió ella.

—¿De verdad quieres saber?— ella asintió con la cabeza, riendo nerviosa—Bueno, si estás tan segura…

Y acto seguido se abalanzó sobre Misty con las manos puestas sobre su cintura, tomándola totalmente por sorpresa y la tumbó de espaldas sobre la cama, inclinándose sobre ella. Ella ahogó una exclamación al verse empujada hacia atrás y viéndose en la incapacidad de liberarse. Misty no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la intensidad de la mirada que Gary le dirigió. Él se inclinó sobre ella tan lentamente que casi pudo contar los centímetros. Y entonces…

—¡No, Gary, por favor, no!—gritó ella aterrada y entre risas, cuando él puso sus manos a cada lado de su cintura y comenzó a recorrerla hábilmente, provocándole a Misty unas cosquillas incontenibles.

El chico continuó haciéndole cosquillas, a pesar de las súplicas de la chica porque se detuviera, incluso cuando comenzó a lagrimear y a patalear, hasta que decidió que había sido suficiente y la dejó caer, agotada, sobre la mullida cama. La miró jadear y reponerse de la agitación aún con las rodillas puestas a cada lado de su cuerpo para no aplastarla.

Ella lo miró de vuelta y por ese sólo segundo en que ambos se encontraron reflejados en los ojos del otro, él sintió que su respiración se detuvo.

De un brinco, se levantó de la cama y la dejó libre para que pudiera hacer lo mismo. Misty lo dejó marchar fuera de la habitación mientras se pasaba la mano por su caótico pelo castaño y balbuceaba cosas que ella no fue capaz de entender. Luego oyó el sonido sordo de una puerta azotarse desde el pasillo, seguramente proveniente del cuarto de baño.

Una vez dentro, encendió la ducha y dejó que saliera agua helada. Definitivamente necesitaba una ducha fría. Dejó que el agua le cayera encima y apoyó la cabeza contra la muralla de azulejos que tenía enfrente. Desde cierto punto de vista, ahora se sentía mejor. Se había quitado el peso del recuerdo de esa noche junto a Misty y su guerra de cosquillas luego del desayuno. Y podía decir que se sentía bastante más _liviano._

Cuando salió de la ducha, se vistió con unos viejos pantalones vaqueros que usaba cuando se quedaba en casa, y gruñó por lo bajo por olvidar buscar una camisa. Se pasó la toalla por el cabello para secarlo un poco. No pudo evitar suspirar con fuerza antes de salir del baño y dirigirse a la habitación donde seguramente ella aún estaría preguntándose qué maldito bicho le había picado.

Lo bueno es que no tendría que mentirle cuando le dijera que r _ealmente_ no estaba seguro. Es decir, ¿qué diablos había pasado? ¿Por qué había huido de esa manera? Por Arceus.

Maldijo por lo bajo antes de atravesar el pasillo hacia su habitación. En efecto, ahí estaba Misty, quien lo siguió con la mirada, atenta a todos sus movimientos. Ahora entendía cómo se sentían los pokémon bajo observación. ¡Qué irónico! Abrió el armario en busca de algo para ponerse encima y así lograr que la entrenadora dejara de mirarlo de esa manera, -y porqué no, dejarla en evidencia-.

—Misty, sólo para tu información; no soy un pedazo de carne—rio, haciendo que ella tartamudeara nerviosa—y por cierto, la ducha está disponible, por si no lo habías notado.

Ella volvió a enrojecer e intentó protestar, consiguiendo únicamente un balbuceo incoherente que no hizo más que hacer reír a Gary de nueva cuenta. Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación dando pasos firmes y sonoros, para dar un portazo a la puerta del cuarto de baño tan sólo unos segundos después, tal como lo había hecho él anteriormente.

Gary contempló el espectáculo con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro, pensando, por al menos un minuto, en que no era el único al que _algo_ le había picado esa mañana.

Misty se iría ese mismo día, por lo que pronto el incidente del desayuno dejó de marcar presencia en la sonrisa de Gary, quien ahora sólo podía observarla recorrer la habitación de un lado para el otro, juntando sus cosas para armar su equipaje en la pequeña mochila de viaje con la que había llegado unos cuantos días atrás.

Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes con el ceño fruncido casi inconscientemente.

Verla irse lo ponía de mal humor, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Así que cuando ella terminó de guardar sus cosas y se detuvo junto a él en la puerta, sólo pudo sonreírle de lado, como queriendo decirle algo que ni él mismo sabía bien qué era.

—Te acompaño hasta la salida del pueblo—fue más bien un aviso que una pregunta. Y ella asintió gustosa.

.

* * *

 **Revisado: Miércoles 12 de julio de 2017**


	6. Chapter 6

**Han sido días difíciles, sí, pero estaba ansiosa de subir este capítulo. Espero realmente que les guste. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, que prácticamente era la calma antes de la tormenta. Ahora se viene lo bueno.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece

 **Advertencia:** Sí, estoy poblando el fandome, ámenme!

* * *

A pesar de sus miedos

No había que conocer a Gary Oak a la perfección para saber que se caracterizaba por ser esencialmente arrogante y presumido. Los que sí lo conocían bien, tampoco descartarían la afirmación anterior, y agregaría, además, que era odiosamente imperturbable y que siempre actuaba como si estuviese todo bajo control.

Es por eso que ese día a todos les sorprendió tanto verlo carcomido por la ansiedad, hasta tal punto de caminar una y otra vez por el mismo lugar hasta casi dejar un agujero en el piso.

Porque Gary siempre se mantenía tranquilo en toda situación, por muy compleja que pudiere parecer, es que ahora parecía ser el fin del mundo al verlo en ese estado. Y todo se debía a una simple y sencilla noticia: Ash volvía a casa.

Cuando Ash anunció que volvería a casa después de tanto tiempo, no hubo nadie en Pueblo Paleta y sus alrededores que no se enterara de la buena nueva. Fue como una reacción en cadena; el chico le contó a su madre que regresaría para unas pequeñas vacaciones luego de su reciente victoria en la lejana región de Kalos. Por supuesto, Delia, como toda madre orgullosa de las hazañas de su único hijo, no tardó en contarle a su vecino de toda la vida la noticia.

Y de paso, se enteraron Tracey, el resto de los pokémon de Ash, y claro, como no; su eterno rival.

Tracey no pudo evitar enviarle una mirada preocupada al nieto de su jefe, quien, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión en su rostro que no dejaba lugar a las palabras, se retiró de la habitación de forma silenciosa. Ambos sabían lo que significaba esa noticia, y a ambos les preocupaba lo que pudiese resultar de aquello.

Hace ya mucho tiempo que no había visto a Ash. Desde mucho antes de partir a Kalos, si mal no recordaba. Las cosas habían cambiado y ya nada era exactamente igual a la última vez que lo vieron.

−Supongo que sabes tan bien como yo lo que esto significa, ¿cierto?−Tracey le preguntó, o más bien, _le informó_ al chico que se daba vueltas en círculo como un Arcanine enjaulado. Este último no le respondió en absoluto, esperando ingenuamente que la respuesta no fuera la que él estaba pensando−: Debemos decírselo.

Entonces Gary se detuvo en seco y miró al asistente de su abuelo y su amigo desde hacía ya un buen tiempo, casi suplicante, con la esperanza de alguna solución divina, pero él sabía perfectamente que no existía.

Terminaría por enterarse tarde o temprano.

−Mira, Gary, sé que esto es difícil para ti. Si quieres yo puedo…

−No−le interrumpió el castaño.

No hacía falta que terminara la frase para saber qué es lo que intentaba decir. Por un lado estaba preparado para esto, pero por otro, la noticia de Ash lo había tomado por sorpresa. Pero eso, y por mucho que ninguno de los dos estuviese realmente preparado, no quitaba el hecho de que debían contarle a Misty el nuevo suceso.

−Lo haré yo mismo−sentenció luego de un minuto de silencio y de agarrarse la barbilla con la mano, intentando pensar con claridad.

Tracey asintió.

−Es lo correcto.

 _Definitivamente,_ pensó Gary en ese momento, _el que dijo que hacer lo correcto era gratificante por dentro, era un completo imbécil._

Cuando entró en el gimnasio, Misty se encontraba en la oficina, husmeando entre los cajones del escritorio y balbuceando cosas ininteligibles para él. Se apoyó con los brazos cruzados sobre el umbral de la puerta y desde ahí la observó trajinar entre el desorden de la oficina donde las cuatro hermanas de Cerulean gestionaban el gimnasio.

−Lo que sea que estés buscando seguramente lo acabas de perder entre tanto desorden−habló él de repente, tomando por sorpresa a la chica, quien dio un salto y ahogó un grito del susto.

−¡Idiota, qué susto!−le insultó, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo. Él puso cara de ofendido− ¿Qué haces aquí?

−Bueno, no es el tipo de recibimiento que esperaba−comentó casi al aire, haciéndose el ofendido, ella lo miró con sospecha− ¿Es que debo tener alguna razón para venir a verte?−ella intensificó su mirada sobre él− Está bien, está bien−levantó ambas manos en son de paz y luego se puso serio−Hay algo que debo decirte, Misty.

Ella cambió su expresión juguetona y desafiante por una más seria y preocupada por la reciente inquietud de Gary.

−Hey, ¿ocurre algo?−le preguntó nerviosa, llevándose un mechón del flequillo detrás de la oreja.

En chico la miró aún más nervioso e incómodo. Por un ligero instante, se alegró de no estar en la edad media, cuando se asesinaba al mensajero portador de malas noticias. Sonrió levemente ante ese pensamiento irónico, ya que era a él mismo a quien no le gustaba para nada el contenido de su propio mensaje. Suspiró cansino y se hizo de fuerzas para hablar.

−Misty, Ash regresará a Pueblo Paleta.

Gary habría dado todo en el mundo por haber hecho desaparecer la expresión que se formó entonces en el rostro de la pelirroja.

* * *

Delia estaba nerviosa. Y no era para menos; había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que el pequeño Ash se marchó de la casa por última vez. Se dedicó a pasearse de un lado para el otro, verificando que todo estuviera perfecto, que no hubiese ninguna mota de polvo y que no hubiese nada ningún milímetro fuera de lugar.

−Señora Ketchum, tranquilícese− le habló Misty, tocándole el hombro con suavidad−todo estará bien; Ash se alegrará de verla.

−Muchas gracias por estar aquí, Misty, querida−le sonrió con amabilidad y gratitud−significa mucho para mí, y estoy segura que también para Ash−y terminó la frase para marcharse a la cocina junto con Mr. Mime, que preparaba unos bocadillos.

La chica sólo emitió una sonrisa nostálgica y se apoyó sobre el respaldo de uno de los sillones individuales de la sala.

Desde el otro extremo de la sala, Gary se sentía casi más nervioso que la mismísima Misty. La vió hablarle a la Señora Ketchum con total normalidad, como si ella misma no estuviera con la ansiedad saliéndosele por las orejas. Tuvo el deseo de recorrer la distancia que lo separaba de ella y brindarle un poco de confianza y tranquilizarla. Claro, lo habría hecho sin tapujos de no ser porque ella se veía mucho más tranquila que él mismo, y le faltaba tranquilizarse en primer lugar.

Sin embargo, la necesidad de estar junto a ella en una situación difícil pudo más que él, y se aventuró, pese a todo su nerviosismo, a caminar hasta donde se encontraba ella, tratando de lucir lo más fresco y seguro de sí mismo que le fue posible.

−Hey, Misty, bonito vestido−le saludó él, como si recién se hubiese dado cuenta de que lucía un vestido que él no recordaba haber visto antes, cuando en realidad llevaba varios minutos pensando en cuándo lo había comprado−¿Cómo te encuentras?

−Hola, Gary−le devolvió el saludo, ignorando el comentario sobre el vestido−me encuentro…bien. Gracias.

A él eso le pareció un intento para mantener oculta la ansiedad que llevaba dentro. Porque lo estaba, lo sabía por la forma en que jugaba con sus manos. Decidió que si ella no le manifestaba abiertamente su incomodidad, lo mejor sería no mencionárselo. Lo estaba haciendo bien, de todos modos.

Un sonido sordo se oyó en la puerta, acompañado de unos murmullos que todos ahí reconocían a la perfección. Misty tomó la mano de Gary y casi inconscientemente la apretó. Él le devolvió el gesto.

La puerta se abrió con tranquilidad, dejando ver al eterno proyecto de Maestro Pokémon bajo el umbral. Delia se aproximó y lo abrazó antes de que él mismo pudiera anunciar su llegada. El recién llegado se asomó por sobre el hombro de su madre, el que hace ya un tiempo que había pasado en altura, y miró al resto de sus amigos en la habitación. Después de unos minutos, su madre lo soltó y le permitió terminar de entrar a la casa con el ya no tan pequeño Pikachu por detrás.

Se paseó entre los pocos invitados, saludando brevemente a cada uno e intentando disimular su cansancio con esa sonrisa amable que claramente heredó de su madre, al mismo tiempo que ésta le ofrecía algo de comer.

Porque lejos de querer ver a sus viejos compañeros de viaje, Ash ansiaba comer y descansar luego de un largo viaje de retorno a Pueblo Paleta desde Kalos. Pero ya tendría tiempo para eso, resolvió al fin, agradeciéndole al Profesor Oak su enorabuena por su nuevo logro en el torneo. Fue cuando echó de menos a su Pikachu y comenzó a buscarlo por la habitación, que notó a los dos jóvenes apoyados en el respaldo del sofá, apartados del resto, que tenían a su pokémon en brazos.

Sonrió con nostalgia. Pikachu siempre le había tenido un inusual cariño a Misty -¡hasta había llegado a pensar en que la prefería a ella por sobre él!-, y después de tanto tiempo sin verla, era natural que lo primero que hiciera fuera saltar a sus brazos en busca de alguna caricia familiar. Desde algún lugar en su subconsciente le tuvo celos a su mejor amigo pokémon.

−Hey, chicos−a modo de saludo, se acercó a la pareja−tiempo sin verlos.

Gary fue el primero en acercarse al moreno y saludarlo con un fuerte apretón de manos que a Misty le pareció exagerado. Pero ellos estabas absortos en lo que, a su parecer, era la primera conversación madura que había visto jamás entre ellos. Ella y Pikachu se sonrieron. Al parecer Ash sí había crecido en sus viajes luego que ella dejó de acompañarlo, y ahora tenía frente a ella los resultados.

Vio cómo Gary le pasaba la mano sobre la cabeza, desordenándole el pelo sólo para molestarlo, mientras que él le pegaba uno que otro codazo. El castaño seguía siendo apenas un palmo más alto que él, pero a Ash definitivamente le veía bien su nueva estatura.

A lo lejos, la voz del profesor llamó a su nieto y él, solícito, se despidió de su ex rival para dirigirse a donde se encontraba su abuelo, no sin antes echar un vistazo a la pelirroja, diciéndole con la mirada que todo estaría bien. Ella le correspondió el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pikachu dejó los brazos de Misty para saltar al hombro de Ash, como si el pequeño roedor creyera que de esa manera podría aligerar el ambiente entre los dos viejos amigos.

−Qué gusto volver a verte, Mist−él fue el primero en romper el hielo.

−Sí, ha pasado un tiempo. Has crecido.

−Si, bueno; un poco, si.−Rio él, azorado−Tú también cambiaste−se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza, nervioso. Aún había una vista del viejo Ash dando vueltas por ahí.

Esa idea la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

La verdad era que el tiempo sí había pasado, y así como lo había descubierto en Gary unos meses atrás; Ash había crecido en estatura y madurez. Su espalda era más ancha y sus piernas más largas. Le recordó a la fotografía sobre la chimenea que había visto la otra vez. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al pensar en eso.

La conversación siguió como si de pronto el tiempo no hubiese pasado entre ellos. Gary los vio reír y charlar a lo lejos. Pero lejos de lo que él podría haber pensado en un principio, no se sintió más tranquilo, sino que por el contrario, algo le oprimió el pecho.

La noche cayó en Pueblo Paleta, señal para los invitados de que debían marcharse. El profesor ofreció un espacio a Brock en un sofá y éste –aparte del hecho de haber bebido bastante- aceptó para ver de cerca a los miles de pokémon que correteaban en los prados de la reserva. Gary, por otro lado, se acercó a Misty con el semblante un poco nublado -¿es que acaso él también había bebido- a anunciarle que ya se marchaba.

−¿Te estás quedando con él?−intercaló la mirada entre ella y el castaño. No pudo evitar fruncir levemente el entrecejo.

−Bueno, sí. Gary fue muy amable al hacerme un espacio−sin más.

−Es sólo el cuarto de huéspedes, Ash. No te alarmes.−Intervino Gary, restándole importancia al asunto−Pero ya me voy, y no quiero que Misty ande sola de noche.

−Yo la acompaño a casa luego−se apresuró el entrenador−quédate un poco más.

Hubo un intercambio de miradas entre Misty y Gary, como una conversación silenciosa en la que él le preguntaba si estaba segura de esto estaba bien, y ella dudaba un poco antes de asentir levemente con la cabeza. Él le sostuvo la mirada sólo un segundo más, en busca de cualquier señal que le confirmara sus sospechas de que esto no era, en absoluto, una buena idea. Pero independiente de lo que pensara él, ella ya había tomado su decisión y debía respetarla. La vería cuando llegara a dormir, después de todo.

Gary se marchó. Los dos jóvenes que quedaron le hicieron un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida. Pikachu yacía dormido en el regazo de Misty, como lo habría hecho un día cualquiera varios años atrás. Ella le acarició las orejas.

−Veo que… se han vuelto amigos. Qué sorpresa, ¿eh?−trató de romper nuevamente el hielo que se había formado entre ambos.

−S-si−tartamudeó ella, inquieta por la observación−desde hace algunos meses.

−Ya veo−hizo una pausa−. ¿Sabes? Creo que te debo una disculpa.

−¿Cómo?−ella parecía sorprendida ante esa revelación.

−Pude…ya sabes; haber llamado. No soy realmente bueno para hablar por teléfono. Pero pude haber hecho un esfuerzo en mantenerme en contacto contigo. Lo siento mucho. Porque, Misty, yo…te extrañé mucho.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Era tarde y Pikachu dormía, al igual que la Señora Ketchum, desde hace un par de horas. Había llegado el momento de llevar a Misty a casa.

El recorrido camino al apartamento de Gary transcurrió en completo silencio. Ambos caminaron a paso lento con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta que llevaban puesta. Ash había dejado a Pikachu en casa para no despertarlo. El camino era corto, de todos modos. Le sorprendió que Ash no le dirigiera la palabra ni la mirada durante todo el trayecto, y eso configuraba un incómodo silencio que no hacía más que ponerla nerviosa.

Al fin llegaron frente a la puerta de su hogar por esa noche y ella tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa de alivio frente a él. Se dirigió a la puerta para desaparecer a través de ella cuando Ash la detuvo, llamándola con voz queda.

−Escucha, Misty; lo que dije allá atrás es verdad. Te extrañé mucho y lamento no haber mantenido el contacto. Quiero que volvamos a estar como antes.

−Ash, yo….−intentó decir en un suspiro.

−Volveré a irme, Misty, cuando llegue el momento. Y quiero que tú vengas conmigo, como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Recuerdas lo bien que lo pasábamos?

Intentó recordar el pasado, cuando viajaban juntos y sólo existían ellos y una nueva aventura por delante.

−No quiero presionarte−volvió al presente−Piénsalo, ¿sí? Tendremos mucho tiempo.

Y con un gesto con la mano, se marchó, sin más. Dejando a una muy impactada líder de gimnasio parada en la puerta de su nuevo amigo de la infancia. Suspiró.

Esa sería, sin lugar a dudas, una larga noche de insomnio.

Cuando entró a la casa, supo que se había quitado un peso de encima. Ash se había ido y Gary estaría durmiendo a esa hora. Podría respirar tranquila un momento. Se echó sobre los posa brazos de un sillón y sus pies colgaron del posa brazos contrario. Arceus, debería estar feliz; hace unos meses lo único que quería en la vida era tener a Ash con ella, pero por alguna extraña razón que ella desconocía por completo, con esa declaración, no hacía más que sentirse intranquila.

Subió las escaleras con pesadez, dando pasos lentos, como si subir cada escalón le costara horrores. Desde el pasillo vio la puerta a medio abrir de la habitación de Gary, y con una sonrisa involuntaria y los hombros gachos, decidió asomarse para ver que no lo hubiese despertado. Y ahora que lo pensaba, de todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí, nunca había visto dormir al investigador, y eso era algo que definitivamente quería ver antes de morir.

Pero al empujar un poco la puerta, se sorprendió de no encontrar al chico entre las sábanas. Dio un paso adelante para asegurarse de estar viendo bien, cuando detrás de ella siente una mano sobre su hombro y recorrer su brazo hasta llegar a su mano. Ella reprimió una exclamación, pero no pudo evitar el brinco que le provocó el susto.

−No te asustes−le habló cerca de su oído.

−Gary−se relajó un segundo y se volvió a verlo−eres sólo tú−le soltó casi aliviada.

Él frunció gravemente el entrecejo. _Sólo él._ Claro ¿qué más podía esperar después de dejarla sola con Ash? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Le tomó por los hombros y apretó ligeramente.

−Sí, _sólo yo_ −hizo un énfasis alarmante en ésa última frase.

−Ga-Gary, ¿te sucede algo?

Él se acercó a ella, amenazante. Apretando un poco más el agarre sobre sus hombros. Avanzó unos pasos y la hizo retroceder hasta llegar al borde de la cama, donde sus rodillas cedieron y terminó tumbada sobre las sábanas blancas con él encima.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse de golpe. Sintió un olor extraño y arrugó la nariz al reconocer que eso era el olor a alcohol que Gary expelía de su ropa. ¿Cuánto había bebido realmente?

−¿Qué haces?−le preguntó, nerviosa.

−¿Qué te parece que hago?−le respondió desafiante, con el ceño fruncido y lo que parecía ser el rastro de una mirada herida a través de la penumbra. Entonces presionó sobre sus hombros y puso una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, para no dejarla escapar.

Ella pareció entender de inmediato, porque su rostro cambió a una expresión horrorizada.

−Gary, piénsalo un segundo, ¿sí?−intentó razonar con él−En realidad tú no me harías nada, ¿cierto?

El chico la miró fijo y se inclinó aún más sobre ella. Sintió las palmas de sus manos sobre su pecho para mantenerlo alejado de ella. Desde su posición, pudo verla de cerca como varias otras veces lo había hecho; su rostro suave, el flequillo caer sobre su frente, y sus ojos, que en realidad no eran azules, sino que casi verdes.

−Llevo mucho tiempo _pensándolo,_ Misty−comenzó con voz ronca y algo pastosa−pero no quiero tener que seguir haciéndolo. Quiero… _hacer algo contigo,_ algo que…he deseado…Tú _claramente_ no sabes lo que provocas en los hombres, Misty.

Entonces comenzó a acercarse de a poco, inclinándose aún más sobre ella. Misty palideció, viendo cómo se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios, ella se encogió en sí misma, con el afán de alejarse lo más posible de él, pero no era mucho lo que podía hacer; viéndose atrapada, lo único que pudo hacer entonces fue fruncir el gesto, preparándose para lo que venía.

Él vio unas lágrimas acumularse en sus pestañas.

Sin embargo, lo que hizo Gary fue muy distinto de lo que ella –o él mismo- esperaba que sucediera. Aún con las manos puestas con firmeza sobre sus hombros, él apoyó su mejilla contra la suya propia, poniendo su boca a la altura de su oído. Eso la hizo sonrojar. Misty sintió la calidez de sus labios rozarle el lóbulo de la oreja, y la sensación de su aliento cuando abrió la boca para decir algo. Pero lo que terminó por hacerla temblar bajo su peso fue su voz grave y varonil hablarle muy suavemente y con toda claridad.

−Quiero… _todo de ti,_ Misty, pero…−hizo un pausa en que a ella le pareció que olvidó cómo respirar−tienes razón; no quiero _hacerte_ nada a la fuerza.

Entonces se separó. Volvió a su posición original y la miró de frente, pero ella no pudo ver a través de su flequillo que le tapaba la vista de sus ojos verdes. Pero lo que sí vio con claridad fue cómo el chico apretaba la mandíbula con impotencia y afirmaba el agarre sobre sus hombros antes de levantarse con rapidez y salir de la habitación tan sorpresivamente como entró, dejando a una Misty recostada sobre la cama, incapaz de entender qué fue lo que sucedió.

Sólo cuando sintió la puerta de entrada cerrarse de golpe, ella se irguió. Sintió deseos de llamarlo, pero él ya se había marchado, dejando un torbellino de emociones confusas tras de sí. Volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama, permitiendo que sus lágrimas salieran libremente, y mientras lloraba hecha un ovillo sobre esa hermosa cama blanca que no pertenecía a ella, sino que a Gary, se quedó dormida.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¡Ha sucedido lo que todos habíamos estado esperando con ansias! Sí, se hizo esperar, pero lo bueno toma tiempo, ¿no? Ash ha vuelto, sí, y con gloria y majestad, haciendo de las suyas y dejando un pequeño caos donde quiera que va, casi que marcando el territorio, haciendo fuertes declaraciones y confundiendo a nuestra pequeña Misty, ¡pobrecita! Parece que la llegada de Ash provocó en Gary una pequeña revolución de hormonas que terminó en alguna especie de accidente.**

 **¡Dios, hasta yo estoy nerviosa!**

 **Muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta aquí.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

A pesar de sus errores

.

Ash nunca pensó que hablar con Misty luego de tanto tiempo sería fácil. Pero tampoco se llegó a imaginar que le costaría _tanto trabajo_. Si bien era cierto que su amiga había conversado con él a su lado durante la gran parte de la velada, e incluso se quedó cuando todos los demás invitados se habían marchado, sólo porque él se lo había pedido. Pero tampoco era menos cierto que en honor a todo el tiempo que viajó con ella –y a pesar de todo el tiempo que habían estado separados-, sí pudo notar que algo le pasaba a la chica; algo que para cualquiera con un poco menos de experiencia en _lidiar con Misty_ , habría pasado desapercibido.

Por más que él intentara sonreírle y hacer el intento porque la conversación fuera amena y distendida, no lograba que ella quitara la tensión que se veía en sus hombros, o que dejara de jugar con sus dedos, lo que él reconocía como un gesto de nerviosismo. Que lo mirara a los ojos y no al suelo o algún punto en la pared detrás de él a la altura de su rostro para fingir que en realidad lo miraba a él, o incluso que perdiera su vista en la punta de su nariz, le pareció una misión imposible hasta que le pidió quedarse con él un momento más.

En ese momento supo que ella lo miró a los ojos un segundo entero, lo supo cuando se vio a sí mismo reflejado en las orbes de color extraño y fascinante de Misty. En ese instante supo que había cruzado una barrera que antes no existía entre ellos, y se preguntó si había sido él el culpable de que esta se formara en primer lugar.

Antes podía disfrutar de su mirada con normalidad. La sonrisa sincera de Misty era lo primero que veía por las mañanas y lo último que tenía en la mente antes de ir a dormir. Pero ahora le parecía que esa sonrisa alegre que extrañó por tanto tiempo ya no estaba dirigida a él con la misma soltura que hace años, cuando eran unos niños y todas sus aventuras parecían ser lo más importante.

Muy por el contrario, parecía que la Misty que él había conocido por esos años, la que creía que lo esperaría por siempre mientras él iba en la búsqueda de su sueño se había vuelto lejana, distante, casi incómoda en su presencia, que permanecía con él sólo para rendir homenaje al tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Y cuando se dio cuenta de eso, sintió que el alma le pesaba un poco más.

No podía culparla, después de todo, él mismo se había mostrado casi indiferente cuando se despidió de ella en Ciudad Viridian. Sabía perfectamente que ella tendría que quedarse en Cerulean para hacerse cargo del gimnasio y ocupar el lugar de sus hermanas, y que no podría volver a viajar con él una vez que se separaran, que sería la última vez que recibiera alguno de sus sermones. Y aun así él decidió que se despediría de ella con naturalidad, ignorando las lágrimas que se acumulaban en los ojos de Misty, quien intentaba inútilmente hacer que éstas se mantuvieran ocultas entre sus pestañas.

Tampoco hizo ningún tipo de esfuerzo por mantenerse en contacto con ella mientras estaba lejos. Sólo llamaba de vez en cuando a Pueblo Paleta para hablar con su madre o con el Profesor Oak. A Brock lo siguió viendo en la medida en que viajaran juntos, pero en cuanto él decidió quedarse en casa para iniciar un nuevo proyecto, perdió el contacto con él también.

Es por eso que no podía culpar a Misty por parecer distante frente a él. Tampoco podía negar que sí se sorprendió cando, a pesar de todo lo que habían conversado esa noche, ella aceptó quedarse con él después de que todos se fueran sólo porque él se lo pidió.

Nunca esperó tener que suplicarle –porque Misty nunca, ni en la peor de las circunstancias, había sido del tipo de chicas a las que le gustara hacerse las difíciles, ella siempre hacía lo que se le daba la gana; aún recordaba con claridad a aquél líder de gimnasio en el Archipiélago Naranja-, pero tampoco pensó que bastaría tan sólo una sugerencia para que ella le dirigiera una mirada a su _chaperón_ para decirle que se quedaría un rato más.

Ash frunció el ceño. Se guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y miró la fachada de la casa a la que su amiga había entrado hace tan sólo unos minutos. Bufó.

Debió haberle dicho que se quedara con él. A pesar de estar recién llegado, se sentía con deseos de estar con ella aún más. Siempre había espacio suficiente para ella en casa, aunque tuviera que cederle su cama y dormir en el piso. Pero en vista de lo tensa que se había mostrado ella, decidió que lo mejor era dejarla volver con Gary.

Volvió a fruncir el gesto. La sola idea le producía malestar. Pateó una piedra mientras caminaba de vuelta a su propia casa, casi con enojo.

Por algún extraño motivo, el hecho de que Misty estuviera quedándose con Gary le molestaba -que si lo pensaba bien, no era tan extraño-. Cuando llegó a su casa, pudo ver sobre el hombro de su madre cómo ellos dos charlaban al otro lado de la habitación, con una inusitada cercanía que él nunca imaginó que pudiera llegar a existir entre ellos.

No es que aún odiara a Gary, su relación hace años que había pasado del odio mutuo a una saludable rivalidad. Tampoco es que Misty tuviera prohibido relacionado con él. Pero no podía evitar sentir cierta incomodidad al ver a su antigua amiga y a su antiguo rival, juntos. Como si llevaran siendo amigos por años en su ausencia. Como si tuvieran algo a sus espaldas.

Ahora, Misty no hacía nada menos que decirle a Gary que se quedaría en la fiesta cuando éste llegaba a buscarla para irse juntos a casa. El camino de vuelta a casa en solitario fue más lento que el de ida junto a Misty.

Tal vez era cierto lo que dicen: el tiempo pasa más rápido cuando se disfruta de buena compañía. O quizás se había pasado pensando en cómo le dría a Misty lo mucho que la había extrañado. También cabía el hecho de que una vez que se lo dijo, ella guardó silencio, y que se pasó el camino de vuelta pensando en qué significaba eso –porque Misty no era de las que se quedaba callada-. Pero una vez en casa, acostado aún vestido sobre su cama con Pikachu a su lado, pensó en que él nunca se había caracterizado precisamente por darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Durante el día de mañana iría y lo intentaría otra vez.

Antes de darse cuenta, se quedó dormido con una nueva meta en mente.

.

El medio día atrapó a Gary con los ojos cerrados, tendido sobre el sofá de la sala.

Umbreon estaba junto a él, mirándolo desde el piso, e inclinándose sobre él para lamerle las mejillas y las orejas. Su amo le pasó la mano por el lomo y la cabeza, en un gesto de agradecimiento por su cariño y compañía.

Después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, no tuvo estómago ni moral para volver a subir las escaleras. No tenía cara para aparecerse por el segundo piso, por lo que esa noche el sofá le pareció la mejor opción para dormir.

Se sentó y colocó ambos pies en el piso, y sintió que todo le dio vueltas. Tuvo que apoyar ambos codos sobre sus piernas para darse estabilidad e intentar no devolver todo lo que aún tenía en el estómago. No recordaba haber bebido en exceso la noche anterior, además tenía buena resistencia con el alcohol. Pero aun así sentía una resaca a la que no estaba acostumbrado y por un instante se preguntó si no era en realidad porque se sentía enfermo consigo mismo.

Se tapó la cara con las manos y luego por su desordenado cabello castaño en un vano intento por liberar su frustración. Pero no, nada de lo que intentaba por sentirse menos miserable funcionaba. Al contrario, a medida que pasaban los minutos y recordaba la escena completa de lo que sucedió en su cuarto, peor se iba sintiendo y las ganas de largarse a llorar como un crío de la pura vergüenza aumentaban.

Miró con pesar el pie de las escaleras, como si cada escalón fuera un suplicio para él. Si de él dependiera, se quedaría debajo de las escaleras para siempre, lo que fuera necesario para no verse obligado a plantarse frente a Misty con el rostro inundado en resaca y vergüenza. Pero si él no subía, ella bajaría y la situación se produciría de igual forma tarde o temprano –salvo por el hecho de que si era ella quien bajaba, él terminaría como un cobarde, y él no quería eso-. Por lo que sin saber de dónde exactamente sacó fuerza y valentía, subió las escaleras poco a poco, como si se tratara de caminar a su propia ejecución.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó al fin de las escaleras no oyó el sonido de la ducha, como él habría pensado en un principio, es más; la puerta del cuarto de baño estaba abierta, al igual que su propia habitación, que lucía su cama de sábanas blancas hecha, estirada, inmaculada, como si nada hubiese sucedido ahí en absoluto. Miró hacia el otro lado del pasillo, donde estaba el cuarto de huéspedes al que le había reparado la abertura en la ventana para que no entraran insectos que pudieran causarle a Misty un mal rato, aún si eso significaba que no acudiera a él para protegerla.

Bufó ante la ironía de haber reparado la ventana para evitarle malos ratos cuando él mismo le había causado uno irreparable.

Cruzó el pasillo y se paró frente a la puerta que en su propia casa le parecía prohibida. Suspiró con pesadez antes de tocar, en lo que parecía el acto más difícil y salvaje que hubiese hecho jamás. Pero nadie respondió ante su llamado y tocó por una segunda vez.

—Oh, vaya— murmuró antes de tocar por tercera vez y tomar la perilla para arriesgarse a girarla en caso de no haber respuesta—. Misty, voy a entrar— anunció mientras empujaba—, sé que no quieres verme, pero necesito hablarte…

Sintió cómo se quedó sin aire en los pulmones cuando al terminar de abrir la puerta, se enfrentó a la habitación vacía y a oscuras, como si nadie hubiese estado ahí en mucho tiempo. Sintió que algo muy dentro de él estaba vacío y que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Se adentró aún más en la habitación que había sido de Misty. La cama estaba hecha y no había rastros de que alguien hubiese estado usándola. De no ser por el conocido aroma a sales de mar que era indudablemente de ella, y el pequeño objeto que alcanzó a divisar sobre la cama, habría pensado en nadie había estado ahí en primer lugar. Se acercó y lo tomó entre sus dedos, reconociéndolo como la liga para el cabello que solía usar la chica para peinarse su cabellera roja.

Tenerlo entre sus manos le produjo una sensación agónica en el estómago y se sintió enfermo de nueva cuenta; los oídos se le taparon y el sudor frío invadió su espalda. Se quitó la camisa y se mojó la cara y el cuello para aliviar el mal estar, pero mirarse al espejo del baño no lo hacía sentir mejor.

Los deseos de vomitar seguían ahí. Y lo habría hecho de no ser porque a la lejanía percibió lo que debió haber sido el sonido del timbre de su casa.

Tuvo el impulso de no acudir, fingir que no estaba, hacer como que no existía. Pero no iba a poder negarlo para siempre. Tenía que enfrentar la realidad tarde o temprano. Porque Gary Oak no era un cobarde. Bajó las escaleras con toda la firmeza que sus piernas, que le parecían de gelatina, le permitían, y se paró frente a la puerta con presteza.

—Hey, esa cara que tienes, amigo— sonrió el chico al otro lado de la puerta.

Arceus, de haber sabido quién tocaba realmente habría preferido fingir que no se encontraba en casa. Pero ya era tarde, y ya no había marcha atrás, tenía a Ash Ketchum parado frente a él fuera de su casa, con esa sonrisa amable y brillante que recordaba.

—Sí, bueno; no dormí bien anoche— respondió, cansado, casi por cumplir—, anda, pasa.

Se hizo a un lado para permitirle entrar a la casa a su viejo amigo. Ash asintió, agradeciendo la invitación. Desfiló por su sala, echando un vistazo general al apartamento propio de su amigo, el que se había enterado que tenía, pero que jamás había visto por dentro. Finalmente se sentó en el sofá en el que había dormido Gary esa misma noche. El dueño de casa lo miró antes de sentarse frente a él en el posa brazos del sillón más cercano.

—Qué buen apartamento— le dijo en un intento por iniciar la conversación.

—Gracias, pero— Gary no se sentía realmente con ganas se conversar inútilmente, las náuseas le invadían y quería dar la visita por terminada lo antes posible— no has venido a elogiar a mi decorador de interiores, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Sí, bueno— rio con nerviosismo, viéndose atrapado en una mentira—: quería ver a Misty.

Entonces Gary palideció. Sintió que el mundo se le caía encima y que las pocas fuerzas que había reunido para subir y bajar las escaleras había mermado por completo. Ash pareció notarlo porque su expresión cambió de repente de una jovial a una de genuina preocupación. Gary tuvo que apoyarse en el respaldo del sillón para estabilizarse y llevarse una mano a la frente mientras que el moreno se inclinaba sobre él para verificar que se encontrara bien. A un lado, Umbreon pareció percibir el cambio en el ambiente al normar a la chica que solía hacerle cariño detrás de las orejas, tal como a él le gustaba, y que hasta el día anterior había estado en casa. Se encogió sobre sí mismo, intimidado por la tensión que se había formado entre los dos amigos y emitió un gemido.

Tuvo que aguantar el estado febril que le invadió de pronto y las ganas de vaciar su estómago, que no ayudaban en absoluto, para hacerle frente a Ash y contarle la verdad.

—Misty— pronunció su nombre con pesar, como si nada letra le doliera horrores— ella… no está. Se ha ido temprano— no era mentira.

—Pero ella dijo que no se iría hasta mañana—protestó Ash, sorprendido de la noticia— ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Acaso discutieron?

Gary frunció el gesto en un puchero y bajó la cabeza. Ante su silencio, Ash no tardó en sacar sus propias conclusiones. Vio el colgante con el cristal color azul colgando de su cuello descubierto y la liga para el cabello alrededor de su muñeca, y entonces, rojo.

Gary cayó del asiento al recibir el golpe de su amigo en la mejilla. Supo que se lo merecía, pero en realidad no lo esperaba en absoluto. Desde el suelo vio sorprendido al chico que estaba de pie frente a él, con las mejillas rojas de ira y los puños apretados.

—¿Qué le hiciste, Gary?— demandó saber a gritos, olvidando de pronto toda su compasión por el chico de aspecto enfermizo a sus pies. Gary quedó pasmado en su sitio— ¿Qué le hiciste para que saliera huyendo de esta manera?— más bien parecía una exigencia que una simple pregunta.

Umbreon, que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la situación, se puso en pie, y antes de que nadie pudiese percibirlo, se interpuso entre su amo y su atacante, dispuesto a lanzarse sobre él si era necesario. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, fue el mismo investigador quien lo frenó con un solo gesto de su mano. El pokémon bajó la guardia, obediente.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior se abultaban en su memoria y se vio incapaz de decir nada. Eran muchas ideas las que se peleaban por salir de su boca sin que ninguna pudiera conseguirlo efectivamente. Ash y todo lo que había a su alrededor en la sala comenzó a darle vueltas sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

Entonces Gary supo que no aguantaba más. Vomitó lo poco que había en su estómago producto del mal estar y por sobre todo, la culpa.

.

* * *

 **Revisado:** **Domingo 1ero de octubre de 2017**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

A pesar de sus dudas

.

Si para Misty lo ocurrido con Gary fue una sorpresa, la visita de Ash al gimnasio la dejó definitivamente sin aliento.

No es que no deseara verlo, pero sí pasaron por su mente todas las posibilidades y excusas para evitar una conversación que pudo imaginar en el instante en que lo vio acercarse a la puerta vidriada del gimnasio, y ninguna le parecía lo suficientemente convincente. Tampoco podía esconderse en ningún lugar a tiempo; lo más probable era que él ya la hubiese visto a través del vidrio.

Ya sabía a qué venía y esa era una conversación que en realidad no deseaba tener, y mucho menos con Ash Ketchum, _el Rey de la impulsividad y de las conclusiones equivocadas._

Suspiró resignada cuando lo vio entrar por completo al recinto, avanzando hacia él y recordando por un instante la primera vez que su amigo pisó la arena para tener un encuentro con el líder. De eso hace tantísimos años.

—Hey, Mist— la saludó enérgicamente el chico, escondiendo totalmente sus intenciones detrás de esa sonrisa.

Ella lo saludó de vuelta, menos enérgica pero no por eso dejando que el nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento se le notara. Ella sí estaba feliz de verlo, de todos modos.

—¡Oh, Arceus! El campeón de Kalos ha venido a mi humilde gimnasio, ¡qué honor!— exageró ella, poniendo uno de sus antebrazos sobre su frente mientras echaba ligeramente la cabeza para atrás.

Se detuvo por un segundo al notar que eso era algo que seguramente Gary habría hecho en su lugar. Pero decidió dejarlo pasar para evitar que su amigo se diera cuenta de su lapsus y sonrió. Ash también reía por su comentario.

Ambos rieron, devolviéndose las bromas el uno al otro, gritándose mutuamente como lo habrían hecho unos años atrás. Por un momento, Misty pensó que tal vez se había equivocado y Ash en realidad no venía a preguntarle nada sobre su repentina huida de Paleta. Más bien, llegó a pensar que venía a insistir sobre su charla del otro día bajo el pórtico de la casa de Gary.

 _Otra vez Gary Oak._

—Mist— pronunció su nombre con cuidado, como si no quisiera equivocar—, quiero saber qué es lo que sucedió contigo y Gary la otra noche. ¿Qué sucedió para que te fueras de esa manera? Quiero que sepas que si te hizo algo…yo...— se aventuró a decir él con valentía.

 _Tenía que ser._

Misty se sintió palidecer

—N-no, Ash, no ha pasado nada— negó ella.

Tampoco es que fuera una mentira rotunda y asquerosa. _Realmente no pasó nada aquella noche, ¿verdad?_ , pensó. Porque Gary no le hizo nada.

—No hace falta.

—Enserio, Misty. Sabes que yo…

— _Enserio—_ le cortó, un poco más firme—. Volví antes a Cerulean porque… mis hermanas me necesitaban para unos asuntos de la Liga— esta vez, procurando que su mentira no sonara tan ridículamente falsa. No era tan descabellado, después de todo, era perfectamente creíble, ¿no?

Aun así, agradeció enormemente que sus hermanas no estuvieran rondando por ahí para desmentirla.

—Si tú lo dices−pareció convencido y Misty sintió que pudo volver a respirar con tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, a Ash claramente algo le había quedado dando vueltas en la cabeza porque después de mirar a algún punto en el infinito, se paRó firme frente a ella con los puños apretados y una mirada decidida y determinada.

Esa que conocía a la perfección y de la que creía que se había enamorado cuando era tan solo una niña.

—Misty, yo…te mentí. Sí te extrañé mucho todo este tiempo, y sí que lamento no haberme mantenido en contacto, pero no era cierto que quisiera que todo volviera a ser como antes— tomó aire en una pausa que a ella se le antojó eterna e innecesaria, pero ya sabía cuánto le gustaba darse aires dramáticos—; quiero que las cosas sean mejor que antes. Quiero que seamos amigos nuevamente y nunca tener que separarme de ti, porque yo…te quiero, te quiero a ti y permanecer contigo todo el tiempo.

El corazón de Misty latía tan fuerte que sentía que podía oír el sonido de éste con toda claridad. Miró a Ash, que seguía de pie frente a ella, como si se tratara de una batalla de resistencia en la cual se negaba fervientemente a perder, pero a la chica no le interesaba de forma alguna esa competencia unilateral. Retiró la mirada del cuerpo de su viejo amigo y la fijó en cualquier otro punto en el suelo. Estaba nerviosa, abatida. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared.

Gimoteó de la pura frustración y eso Ash lo notó.

—Misty, como dije antes: no quiero presionarte— se acercó a ella con calma, intentando no asustarla, como si de acercarse a un pokémon salvaje se tratara. Puso ambas manos en sus mejillas, rojas por la vergüenza de su declaración—, piénsalo, ¿sí? Esperaré tu respuesta el tiempo que sea necesario; es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de tanto tiempo, ¿no crees?

Y tras sonreír abiertamente de esa forma tan fresca y natural, se marchó, dejando a la pelirroja con las palabras en la boca. No se sintió capaz de darle una respuesta aun cuando él mismo le dijo que no había prisa. Ella nunca había sido de las que hacían sufrir a otros haciéndose las difíciles, haciéndolos aguardar por una respuesta que no llegaría, porque ella sencillamente _no tenía_ una respuesta que dar. Pudo haberse estrujado los sesos en busca de algo que decirle y el hecho de quedarse muda no habría cambiado en absoluto.

Se sintió miserable.

Durante los días que le siguieron a la visita de Ash al gimnasio de pokémon tipo agua de Kanto, las llamadas sin contestar y los mensajes sin leer comenzaron a acumularse en el buzón de su teléfono móvil. Todos de la misma persona a la que había estado tratando de evitar ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle, de cualquier modo?

Lo más seguro es que Ash estuviera llamando para reivindicarse por todo el tiempo que estuvo incomunicado con ella -y con el universo en su generalidad-, y de paso, saber si iba a darle una respuesta a su confesión, porque a pesar de haberle asegurado que no iba a presionarla, él jamás se había caracterizado por dejar las cosas seguir su curso natural, sino que por el contrario, durante todo el tiempo en que viajaron juntos, él se había ganado el corazón de todos sus contrincantes precisamente por no darse jamás por vencido, sin importar lo difíciles que se pusieran las cosas.

Y claro, también estaba el hecho de haberse quedado de piedra frente al _Señor Maestro Pokémon,_ porque –oh, vamos, por favor-, de todas las personas habidas y por haber de las que se podía haber esperado una confesión, él _definitivamente_ no era una de ellas. Ash, siempre se había caracterizado, además de ser un eterno proyecto de futuro maestro pokémon, por ser realmente obtuso en lo que a las chicas se refería.

 _Pero henos aquí, s_ uspiró agotada mientras cerraba la tapa de su celular.

Por otro lado, no había ninguna llamada de Gary. Ningún mensaje. Ningún recado, ¡nada! No es que estuviera especialmente interesada en recibir alguna llamada de su parte, pero aun así le parecía extraño no tener noticias suyas después de tantos días. Además, ella era quien debía sentirse ofendida después de lo que sucedió – ¿o _no sucedió?_ \- entre ellos, no _él._

Sacudió la cabeza repetidas veces con el único fin de sacar esos pensamientos confusos de su mente. Pero ya era un caso perdido, porque ella ya estaba totalmente confundida. Hace tan solo unos meses que Misty habría podido decir que lo único que deseaba era recibir una llamada de Ash; cualquier día, en cualquier momento. Al mismo tiempo que Gary llamaba sin obtener respuesta. Y mientras que ahora tenía cientos de llamados del moreno almacenados en el registro de su celular, ella esperaba alguna señal de vida del nieto del profesor Oak. ¡Quién lo hubiese dicho; definitivamente algo mal estaba ocurriendo en el universo!

Por más que lo intentara, la imagen de su medalla cascada colgando frente a sus ojos, producto de que Gary se inclinara sobre ella, le estaba siendo imposible de borrar. Era tan penetrante cómo la tristeza de sus ojos verdes y el temblor de su mandíbula. Por muy extraño que pareciera, en ese instante, tuvo la necesidad de tocarle la cara, consolarlo, coger el colgante entre sus manos y ponérselo frente al rostro; recordarle lo que éste significaba. Pero la presión que él ejercía sobre sus hombros, su mirada penetrante y la enorme sensación de pánico que la paralizaron en ese momento, se lo impidieron.

Ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Tal y como se estaban presentando las cosas en ese momento, le dejaba poco espacio para moverse.

Quizás las cosas se resolverían si le respondía a Ash y aceptaba su confesión. Estuvo enamorada de él en su niñez, y tal vez no era lo suficientemente tarde para hacer revivir ese inocente amor juvenil. El tiempo que pasó viajando con Ash lo recordaba como los mejores días de su vida. Cuando llegar a la próxima ciudad parecía ser la prioridad, dejando que él la arrastrara en el camino que lo llevaría a conseguir su sueño y ella lo seguía para evitar que se metiera en problemas, para apoyarlo cuando necesitara ayuda, para consolarlo después de cada derrota y animarlo a levantarse nuevamente.

Suspiró largamente por tercera vez en esos últimos cinco minutos que llevaba mirando el techo de su habitación, tendida sobre la cama. Se había cambiado de ropa, sacándose la vieja camiseta que usaba para asear el gimnasio y poniéndose un pijama limpio y acogedor. La parte racional de su cerebro le decía que lo correcto era elegir a su viejo mejor amigo, tal como lo había hecho siempre desde que eran niños, como aquella vez en las Islas Naranja, con ese líder de gimnasio que le pidió que se quedara con él. Como cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Más aún, de no haber sido por la insistencia presentada por él mismo en que volviera a Cerulean, habría elegido seguir con él a asumir como líder en lugar de sus hermanas sólo para que ellas pudieran irse de vacaciones.

Hundió la cabeza en el almohadón que tenía entre los brazos y gimió contra él, como si así todas sus dudas se fueran a despejar mágicamente. Pero sabía perfectamente que no era así. Porque su hemisferio emocional la traicionaba, recordándole a Gary Oak y sus ojos verdes llenos de tristeza. Gary Oak y su mandíbula temblorosa. Gary Oak y la medalla cascada que ella había confeccionado y le había dado en honor a una promesa, colgando de su cuello frente a ella, mientras se inclinaba para hablarle con voz ronca y visceral.

Cerró los ojos con cansancio, sintiéndose derrotada. Había sido suficientemente por ese día en que limpió la piscina, aseó las gradas y se enfrentó a una serie de entrenadores que supuestamente la harían _morder el polvo,_ aun cuando tenían apenas y un mes de experiencia.

Rio inconscientemente ante el recuerdo de cierto entrenador pokémon que llegó a Cerulean con un Pikachu que se negaba a entrar a su pokébola, una medalla que el líder de Ciudad Plateada le dio por lástima, y mucho entusiasmo. Claro, él aseguró que ganaría la medalla sin esfuerzo. También recordaba que las cosas no habían terminado de la forma en que las pensó, pero sí que ese fue el inicio de su viaje con ese muchachito que juraba que sería el mejor maestro pokémon, el campeón de la Liga de Kanto, luego de Jhoto y luego del resto del mundo.

Sí, esos habían sido los mejores días de su vida. Y por un tiempo, se convenció de que eran días que no volverían, claro, hasta que recibió una confesión de Ash hace unos pocos días.

Entonces una ligera luz de esperanza comenzó a brotar dentro de sí misma. De no haber sido por él, nunca hubiese llegado a imaginar en que sus días de aventuras volverían a su vida. Tenía la oportunidad de volver a ser lo que más amó antes de convertirse en líder de gimnasio.

No es que no le gustara ser líder, al contrario; se había ganado el respeto de los demás miembros de la Liga, los altos directivos la apoyaban y se había formado su propia reputación entre los entrenadores, de manera que a su gimnasio solían acudir sólo los más capacitados retadores y únicamente como su última estación, y no la primera. Sólo los entrenadores incautos y desinformados osaban entrar al llamativo edificio de Cerulean en busca de una medalla sin tener la suficiente capacidad y experiencia. Y de todos, sólo unos pocos contados con los dedos de una mano lograban salir victoriosos de una batalla con ella en su primer intento.

Por mucho tiempo, desde que aceptó el liderazgo del gimnasio, se dedicó completamente a esa labor. Porque amaba su ciudad y su gimnasio, amaba su puesto como Líder ante la Liga, y por sobre todo, amaba a sus pokémon, que le habían apoyado totalmente en el transcurso de su profesión.

¿Aceptar la propuesta de Ash sería defraudarlos? Acabar con todo por lo que ella y sus pokémon habían trabajado juntos. ¿Quería irse en primer lugar? Quizás a los once años viajar por el mundo sí que era una idea atractiva para el futuro, pero luego de diez años, no parecía que fuera un buen plan de vida. Ash estaba destinado a la grandeza, eso lo sabía bien, pero ¿ella estaba preparada para eso?

 _Piénsalo, ¿sí?_

Las palabras de su antiguo amor platónico resonaban en sus oídos mientras que la imagen de su encantadora sonrisa aparecía frente a sus párpados.

* * *

— _Misty— ella estaba flotando bajo el agua de la piscina, mirando el techo del gimnasio a través de los rayos de luz que reflejaban el agua, cuando oyó a la distancia la voz familiar que la llamaba por su nombre._

 _Nadó hasta la superficie de la piscina, intentando no verse ansiosa ante su visitante que, a pesar de estar distorsionada por las partículas de agua en sus oídos, pudo reconocer perfectamente el sonido de su voz a través de ella._

— _Ash— murmuró ella, bajito, mientras lo miraba perpleja aún dentro de la piscina. Él le sonrió a la distancia._

 _Misty sólo lo miró. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Es que quería una respuesta? ¿Es que se había cansado de esperarla? Él le había dicho que la esperaría, que no la presionaría. ¿Qué hacía ahí entonces? Ash sólo le sostuvo una sonrisa fresca y amable, esa que era tan suya._

— _¿Qué haces aquí?— no pudo evitar preguntarle, mirándolo de frente._

— _Misty— volvió a oír, esta vez más bajito, pero Ash le seguía sonriendo, como si no supiera nada— Misty._

 _No, ese no era Ash. Era una voz más grave, más seria. Se volteó buscando la fuente de la voz. Esa voz que conocía bien y le traía recuerdos que sabían a agua salada. Esa voz que moría por oír, pero que igualmente se sorprendió de ver a la persona a la que le pertenecía, porque por más que se hubiese preparado, no había podido evitar llevarse las manos a la boca de la pura impresión de verlo ahí._

— _Gary— su voz salió rota de su garganta. Avanzó unos pasos hacia él._

 _Ni siquiera recordaba haber salido de la piscina, pero ahí estaba, frente a él, goteando con un traje de baño empapado. Pero no podía evitar sonreír._

 _¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Llevaba días sin saber de él, ¿o serían semanas? El tiempo parecía haberse vuelto confuso desde entonces. ¿Qué hacía ahí en primero lugar? Lo miró a la cara y su sonrisa se rompió._

 _Muy al contrario de su rival, Gary no sonreía. Más bien, sólo la miraba con una expresión derrotada que a Misty le rompía el corazón._

— _Misty— la voz de Ash la llamó nuevamente. Ella se giró a ver su sonrisa._

— _Misty— Gary habló entonces y la chica solamente pudo ver su expresión vencida._

 _Ambos avanzaron unos pasos hacia ella, quien retrocedió la misma distancia. Podía sentir el borde de la piscina acercándose sin piedad, pisándole los talones, mientras que ella únicamente podía ver acercarse la sonrisa de Ash y los ojos caídos de Gary. Se llevó una mano al pecho con pesar y semi extendió la otra, sin saber exactamente a quién dirigirla. A su vez, los dos rivales extendieron el brazo, intentando coger el de ella._

 _Entonces sintió el suelo desvanecerse bajo sus pies y la sensación de vértigo la invadió. Comenzó a caer a la piscina de espaldas justo a un pelo de que cualquiera de los dos pudiese rozarle los dedos. Vio aumentar la distancia entre ella y sus dos amigos a medida que iba cayendo, y sin poder hacer nada al respecto, sintió su cuerpo colisionar contra la superficie del agua y hundirse lentamente, como si pesara una tonelada._

 _Alcanzó a divisar la figura de ambos cuerpos desde lo profundo de la piscina mientras se seguía hundiendo, como si de pronto ésta ya no tuviera fondo. Comenzó a patalear, desesperada, intentando volver a la superficie. Sin éxito. Su visión se hizo borrosa y ya no podía ver la luz del sol reflejada en la parte superior, ni a ninguna de las siluetas de Ash y Gary inclinados sobre la orilla de la alberca._

 _Sólo cuando sintió que perdía la respiración se permitió cerrar los ojos, dejando que el agua en la que siempre se había sentido segura, la llevara a donde fuera necesario._

 _._

* * *

 **Revisado: Domingo 1ero de octubre de 2017**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** Puede que en este capítulo haya un leve, pero muy leve OoC, pero solo un poco, para acomodar la historia a donde yo quiero que vaya, nada que destruya la personalidad del personaje, ni que se note demasiado, a fin de cuentas.

 **Dedicatoria:** Este capítulo va dedicado a _Misty Sunflower_ , quien ha sido maravillosa, y que está pasando por momentos difíciles. ¡Ánimo bonita, todo irá a pedir de boca!

* * *

A pesar de sus arrepentimientos

.

Misty se despertó de golpe, ansiosa, sudorosa y jadeante. Tragó pesado antes de seguir respirando hasta lograr hacerlo con normalidad. Se echó para atrás en la cama, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada nuevamente y se llevó las manos a la cara para ocultar su rostro. Sólo entonces se permitió sollozar en paz.

Ese sueño…

Ese horrible sueño otra vez, ese que parecía tan real, que la hacía gritar de noche y que no la dejaba dormir en paz. Lo había tenido durante las últimas noches y no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso en primer lugar?

Su sueño no variaba en lo absoluto, noche por noche éste era el mismo; una vez que caía a la piscina y se hundía en las profundidades de lo que parecía ser un foso sin fondo, ella decidía dejar de luchar y confiar en que todo saldría bien. Sólo entonces veía la silueta de alguien arrojarse al agua tras ella y jalarla a la superficie con inusitada facilidad. Sin embargo, cada vez que se volteaba a ver quién era su salvador, su visión se volvía borrosa y era incapaz de reconocer al sujeto frente a ella. Misty lo llamaba, desesperaba, sin respuesta.

Llevaba tanto tiempo así que ya le daba miedo dormir. Parecía como si estuviera tratando de huir de _Freddy Krueger_ en sus propias pesadillas. Y claramente no estaba funcionando, porque por más que luchara contra el sueño, sus párpados siempre terminaban por cerrarse contra su completa voluntad, y esas horribles imágenes volvían a desfilar frente a ella sin piedad.

Y lo peor de todo era que dormir mal la estaba afectando en su vida diaria. Se sentía demasiado cansada como para asear completamente la arena. Sus hermanas la habían sorprendido media dormida en las situaciones más inverosímiles, como apoyada sobre el mango de la escoba mientras barría o sobre el escritorio, o a veces mientras charlaban con ella durante el almuerzo.

Daba gracias a Arceus porque no hubiese demasiados retadores esa semana, pero de seguir así, iban a tener que reemplazarla por un tiempo o suspender las actividades del gimnasio de manera temporal.

Había llegado al punto de agarrarle cierta aversión a la piscina. Ya casi ni se acercaba. Se limitaba a pasearse a varios metros del borde de ésta, precaviendo caer en ella y revivir las imágenes de su sueño.

Por lo mismo, su celular se mantuvo apagado desde la primera noche en que tuvo ese sueño. Así por lo menos no tendría que vivir con el remordimiento de ignorarlas. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, eso no detendría a Ash de visitarla en el gimnasio o de llamar por el video teléfono si así él lo deseaba. En ese caso, sólo le quedaba confiar en que sus hermanas sabrían qué hacer.

Sin embargo, esa noche despertó de madrugada, la claridad del cielo le indicaba que ya pronto amanecería por completo, por lo que le pareció inútil tratar de dormir otra vez si dentro de poco tendría que levantarse de nuevo. No le daría tiempo ni de conciliar el sueño antes de que la hora le obligara a comenzar el día. Se levantó, resignada. Pateó las sábanas lejos de ella y se deslizó fuera de la cama.

Quizás si salía a dar una vuelta, ella podría despertar adecuadamente con el frescor de la mañana. Sí, de todos modos aún era demasiado temprano para comenzar el día. Si daba un paseo lo suficientemente lago, lo más probable era que estuviera de vuelta en casa a tiempo para desayunar con sus hermanas y comenzar con sus obligaciones.

Se asomó por la ventana de su habitación sólo para cerciorarse de que la lluvia de la noche anterior hubiera amainado para convertirse en una ligera llovizna matutina. Se armó de unas botas gruesas para protegerse del frío de la madrugada y del suelo enlodado que rodeaba la entrada de su casa.

Sólo cuando se disponía a salir a hurtadillas, se detuvo a ver una chaqueta de tela gruesa colgada en el perchero junto a la puerta. La miró por un largo minuto, y luego la sonrió resignada antes de volver sobre sus pasos y cogerla.

Le quedaba grande y seguía siendo tan suave como el primer día. Tuvo que doblar las mangas para poder usarla con comodidad, y le llegaba por debajo de las caderas. Pero ciertamente era lo suficientemente gruesa como para evitar que la llovizna y el frío la afectaran. Se guardó las manos en los bolsillos, haciendo que se le abultaran las mangas, y salió de casa.

Afuera hacía frío y la llovizna únicamente servía para esponjarle el cabello y mojarle los hombros, pero llevaba tanto rato caminando que ya no sentía el frío del ambiente. Sin embargo, a ella le importaba más bien poco cuánto frío hiciera o qué tanto estuviera lloviendo o por dónde hubiese andado en su caminata. El sol ya había salido en su totalidad y de seguro sus hermanas estarían preocupadas por ella. Había dejado su teléfono sobre su cama, después de todo. Si algo sucedía en casa, no habría cómo encontrarla. Claro, eso poniéndose en el caso de que su teléfono móvil no llevara una semana entera apagado. Con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha, caminó de vuelta a casa sin preocuparse de si pasaba por sobre los charcos de agua que se habían formado en el suelo, producto de la lluvia de esa noche.

Únicamente levantó la cabeza en un acto instintivo cuando se vio a pocos metros de la puerta de su casa y vio de soslayo la figura de alguien apoyado sobre la cerca blanca que rodeaba su antejardín. Lo miró de frente cuando éste se enderezó y se colocó ante ella en una expresión suave, como si se estuviera disculpando por el simple hecho de estar ahí.

Ella separó los labios, sorprendida.

—Gary−lo llamó ella, bajito.

—Hola, Misty—saludó él con precaución—, esa chaqueta te sienta bien.

Ella se le quedó mirando. Ambos se quedaron bajo la llovizna que ya pronto se detendría por completo, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro sin saber exactamente qué era lo próximo que deberían hacer. Gary también la miraba, pero con una expresión que dejaba relucir emociones confusas, casi arrepentido, como si para él estar ahí significara caminar por sí mismo al matadero.

—Aquí tienes−le dijo mientras le ofrecía una taza de café humeante al chico que aguardaba en el sofá de Daisy había dispuesto en la sala de su casa.

Cuando entró, sus hermanas no estaban. Lo más seguro es que hubiesen ido a desayunar a algún lugar al no verla por ahí. Típico de ellas. Pero por esta ocasión, lo agradecía desde lo profundo de su estómago; no habría sabido qué hacer si ellas hubieran estado ahí cuando Gary entrara con ella por esa puerta, y aunque estaba dispuesta a que eso fuera exactamente lo que ocurriría cuando le invitó a entrar, no podía dejar de admitir que así era mucho más fácil para ella.

—Te lo agradezco−le dijo con una sonrisa suave.

—Iré ver si tengo unas toallas para que puedas secarte−anunció.

Él asintió y ninguno de los dos pudo evitar recordar que fue en día lluvioso como ése, que Gary llegó por primera vez (en años) al gimnasio Celeste por encargo de su abuelo. De eso hace algunos meses atrás.

Se habían desprendido de sus abrigos y los habían colgado detrás de la puerta de entrada donde se secarían mientras estuvieran dentro. Misty buscaba algo en un armario que estaba ubicado a un extremo de la sala. Gary la vio estirarse para alcanzar algo que estaba muy alto para ella, que se paraba de puntitas y alzaba los brazos, y que el borde de su blusa dejaba ver una parte de la piel de su cintura.

Tuvo que respirar profundo para evitar sonrojarse aunque fuera levemente. Se levantó de su asiento en el sofá, dejando su taza de café sobra la mesa de centro. Misty sintió un par de gotas que cayeron sobre sus hombros, que cayeron desde el cabello castaño del chico. Sintió también la presión de su espalda ancha sobre la suya propia y unos brazos largos que se alzaban sobre los de ella y alcanzaban las toallas guardadas en el último compartimento del armario.

La pelirroja lo miró sobre su hombro, perdiéndose en sus ojos verdes, mientras que él intentaba controlar su respiración.

—L-lo siento− dijo de pronto, apartándose de ella e intentando ocultar un violento rubor que lo invadió hasta las orejas. Volvió hasta el sofá y se sentó ahí con la taza entre sus manos.

Misty tomó las toallas entre sus brazos, girándose a ver al chico desde su sitio, confusa. ¿Qué era esa sensación? Gary le causaba una sensación que no sabía exactamente cómo llamar. Pero sí sabía que era completamente distinta a la que Ash le producía.

Se acercó a él con calma y le ofreció una de las toallas que tenía entre los brazos. Él se la colocó sobre la cabeza y el cuello, secándose el cabello.

Ella se sentó a su lado con su propia taza de café para calentarse las manos y se soltó el cabello para que se le secara con mayor facilidad. Tenía la mirada perdida en el líquido oscuro y humeante, viendo las figuras que el vapor formaba en el aire. Ojeó a Gary sentado junto a ella, que estaba encogido sobre sí mismo en una actitud precavida, como si quisiera cuidar cada paso, cada palabra, cada parpadeo y evitar cualquier error.

De pronto lo vio, como si hubiese aparecido frente a sus ojos de un momento a otro. Se volteó hacia él con rapidez, dejando la taza en la mesa de centro y él se sorprendió cuando ella posó sus manos sobre su cara.

—¿Qué te sucedió?−ahí, en medio de su rostro, enormemente llamativo de pronto, una marca de color rosa en su pómulo izquierdo. Huella incuestionable de un golpe—. ¿Eso es un puñetazo?

—N-no es nada—negó él, tratando de quitar las manos de Misty de su rostro y ocultarlo en la suya propia—; fue un…error.

—Eso no es verdad—porfió ella, desafiante—: Te has peleado. ¿Con quién…?

En ese momento Gary la miró con tristeza, casi arrepentido, como si hubiese fallado en su propósito de ocultarlo. Ella le devolvió la mirada, intentando descifrar la suya. Casi en un acto de telepatía, la chica entendió a lo que se refería.

—Ash−concluyó. Él bajó la cabeza, asintiendo— ¿por qué él…? Él nunca…

—Fue a buscarte el día que te fuiste —comenzó a explicar el chico—. No se lo tomó muy bien cuando le dije que te habías molestado conmigo—sonrió con pesar bajo la mirada atenta de la pelirroja—. En su defensa, de haber sido yo el que se hubiese enterado de eso, no me habría bastado con un solo puñetazo, claro que él no sabía toda la historia. Pero el pequeño Ash tiene un gancho duro, quién lo hubiese dicho.

Ambos guardaron silencio por lo que parecieron minutos eternos, cuando en realidad fueron tan solo segundos, sin saber exactamente qué decir. Sólo entonces Gary se volvió hacia ella, tal como Misty había hecho antes. La miró a los ojos, esos ojos de color fascinante que estaban entre el azul y el verde.

A ella le faltó la respiración.

—Misty, sobre lo que ocurrió… yo… lo lamento tanto —su rostro dejaba claro que estaba hablando con suavidad.

Misty sintió que no podía respirar con normalidad. Había estado esperando fervientemente a que ese tema no se tocara, pero al mismo tiempo, en secreto, albergaba cierta esperanza de que Gary sí lo mencionara. Habían pasado días en que ella sólo se dedicó a pensar en eso, en Gary, en lo ocurrido esa noche de celebración. Días en que ella estuvo preocupada por la desaparición del joven investigador, del registro de llamadas de su teléfono, sin saber qué hacer.

Y de pronto, él aparecía y le recordaba el tema que la había hecho sentir miserable sin tener ninguna responsabilidad en ello. Misty pensó que cuando llegara el momento de volver a verlo y hablar de lo ocurrido sobre la cama blanca del chico, ella podría estar lo suficientemente enfadada como para sacarle en cara su actitud, sus acciones y su poco interés en buscarla hasta ahora. Pero ahí estaba, mirándolo fijamente, aguardando a que hablase y esperando que tuviera una excusa lo suficientemente buena como para perdonarlo y olvidarlo todo.

Pero se mantuvo en silencio.

—Lamento tanto lo que sucedió; yo nunca quise que me vieras así en ese estado. No debí haberte hecho pasar por eso.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?−preguntó ella, ansiosa de saber.

—Porque dentro de mí, Misty−se llevó una mano al pecho, para indicar un punto al lado izquierdo de éste—, sentía una enorme ola de emociones que no supe controlar. Mi cabeza decía que no era correcto que yo me acercara tanto a ti, pero mi corazón se empeñaba en mantenerme a tu lado. Y cuando te vi con Ash, creo que… colapsé. Y no fui capaz de guardar mis sentimientos un segundo más.

Llegados a ese punto, Misty pensó que se desmayaría.

—Te juro, Misty, que de haber podido hacerlo de otro modo, créeme que lo hubiese hecho.

Vio el rostro de Gary acercarse a ella y cogerle las manos con suavidad, acariciándole el dorso de las manos con sus pulgares.

—Lamento lo que sucedió, enserio, pero créeme cuando te digo que no retiraré lo que dije: te quiero−hizo una pausa en la que a ella le pareció perderse en sus ojos penetrantes y firmes de quien estaba frente a ella.

La escena se había transformado en una dolorosa confesión. La tensión que se formó en el ambiente era de cortarse con un cuchillo. Y a ambos les pareció que por un ligero instante, mientras duraba esa mágica tensión, aguantaban el aliento por miedo a romperla. Pero eso no podía durar para siempre. Entonces él decidió hablar.

—Pero no te forzaré a nada que no quieras hacer−dijo, como ya había hecho ya repetidas veces, con cierta resignación en su voz que a la chica le rompió el corazón, y soltando sus manos y dejándola confusa sobre el sofá—, no sería la primera vez que Ash Ketchum me gana —había cierta amargura en su mensaje.

Sabía perfectamente que no podía culpar a Ash por sentirse de esa manera. No en balde se habían declarado rivales desde que eran tan sólo unos críos que jugaban por el campo. Por mucho tiempo, sus metas y sus deseos habían sido los mismos, lo que los había llevado constantemente a pelear entre ellos por ver quién sería el que los cumpliría primero.

Por supuesto, Ash había ganado algunas veces, comenzando por aquella vez que disputaron esa vieja pokébola en el río. A Gary Oak nunca le había gustado perder, mucho menos empatar; es por eso que cuando cada uno se vio con la mitad de ese pequeño artilugio, él decidió que prefería considerarlo una derrota. Teniendo eso en cuenta, no era nada extraño que se volvieran rivales a lo largo de sus vidas, ni que pelearan por cada pequeña diferencia que tuvieran, ni que disputaran cada premio que hubiera frente a ellos.

No fue hasta que el nieto del profesor Oak decidió seguir sus propios pasos en la investigación, que sus caminos dejaron de encontrarse en cada nuevo desafío. Pero claro, los tiempos de paz dejaron de ser así cuando ambos, viéndose convertidos en hombres, decidieron poner sus ojos sobre la misma chica, la misma que a pesar de todo lo que hubo de acontecer entre medio, ninguno se daría el lujo de perder sin dar la pelea.

¿Y si no quería perderla, por qué se sentía como si se estuviera dando por vencido? Como si se estuviera rindiendo sin pelear en la única batalla contra su rival que daba la pena librar. A pesar de haber jurado nunca darse por vencido en el camino que eligiera –aunque este camino no fuera el de Maestro Pokémon-, él ahora estaba arrojando la toalla. Y eso lo frustraba y avergonzaba de sobremanera.

Apretó los nudillos mientras se enfundaba en su abrigo ya casi seco y salía por la puerta de la casa, no sin antes dirigirle a Misty, quien aún figuraba sentada sobre el sofá, perpleja, una última sonrisa melancólica.

—Adiós, Misty−le dijo a media voz, despidiéndose quizás hasta cuándo.

Sólo cuando sintió el sonido de la puerta al cerrar, ella reaccionó. Se levantó de su asiento, presurosa, con ganas de alcanzarlo en una persecución sin sentido. Inútil porque por más que corriera tras él, Misty no le daría alcance, porque tampoco sabía si debía ir tras él.

Porque había recibido otra declaración a la que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo responder. Porque eso la hacía sentir miserable. Y porque no sabía qué hacer con el caos que se había formado en su mente, fue que se lanzó a llorar como si fuera una niña pequeña en busca de consuelo. Se sentía perdida, extraviada y sin rumbo, y sin nada que le indicara dónde estaba el camino correcto.

¿Qué es lo que se suponía que debía hacer a partir de ese momento? No podía pretender que nada había sucedido, Ash esperaba una respuesta; Gary, en cambio, no lo esperaba en absoluto. Se había declarado sin esperanzas de ser correspondido. Pero aun así deseaba poder tener algo que decirle, alguna respuesta que darle. Pero no. No tenía nada, nada en absoluto.

Y por eso lloraba entre los cojines del sofá. La noche había caído sin que se diera cuenta siquiera, y ella aún sentía deseos de permanecer acostada ahí para siempre.

.

* * *

 **Revisado:** **Miércoles 29 de junio de 2017**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

A pesar de sus decisiones

.

Misty nunca había sido de las que se arrepentían de una decisión una vez que la hubo tomado.

Es por eso que aún siguió junto a Ash cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles y el camino se volvía oscuro y sinuoso. Porque había decidido acompañarlo, es que se quedó junto a él aun cuando Brock decidió tomar un rumbo distinto, aun cuando un futuro prometedor le esperaba en casa como estrella de los espectáculos acuáticos, y aun cuando ella misma se sentía cansada y asustada de lo que les deparaba más adelante el camino. Porque ella había decidido acompañarlo en su viaje.

Fue por lo mismo que lo eligió a él en lugar de a Rudy cuando el líder de gimnasio le pidió quedarse en su exótica isla y criar juntos a la pequeña Mary, porque a pesar de toda la estabilidad, cariño y felicidad que el chico pudiera ofrecerle, ella siempre preferiría a Ash por sobre todas las cosas. Porque había decidido amarlo hasta el último día de su vida.

Y lo siguió amando cuando tomó la decisión de volver al gimnasio y reemplazar a sus hermanas en esa tarea. Porque no iba a dejar de estar enamorada de él sólo porque se dedicara a sus labores de líder en la quietud y tranquilidad de Ciudad Cerulean, mientras que él seguía con su viaje por el mundo, por eso se atrevió a rechazar todas las propuestas de noviazgo que había recibido a lo largo de los años, porque ella seguía firme en su decisión de esperar a Ash hasta que volviera a aparecer por la puerta de su gimnasio como el primer día.

Nunca antes se había cuestionado ninguna de las decisiones que hubiera tomado y que hubiesen generado un cambio importante en su vida. Ni seguir a Ash, ni ser líder de gimnasio, ni amar a su mejor amigo, habían sido jamás algo de lo que haya tenido que arrepentirse jamás. Y seguía firme en cada una de aquellas decisiones lo que cada una de ellas significaba.

Pero ahora, a Misty le sabía como un trago amargo, porque de pronto parecía que se estaba retractando de su decisión. Porque parecía que ellas se estaban volviendo un impedimento para seguir con su vida. Y eso a Misty no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Negó con la cabeza una y otra vez. No. No podía seguir pensando de esa manera. Debía ser firme y seguir con lo que se había propuesto al salir de casa y caminar a Pueblo Paleta con las piernas temblorosas y la ansiedad a flor de piel.

Desde que el nieto del profesor Oak la visitó en el gimnasio hace unos meses, la vida de Misty se había convertido en un auténtico sube y bajas. Nada, desde ese día, podía considerarse como normal, y mucho menos desde que Ash volvió a casa después de tanto tiempo.

Ash definitivamente hacía que todo su mundo se volteara de cabeza. Siempre lo había hecho y ella nunca había podido evitarlo por más veces que lo hubiese intentado. Le resultaba difícil negarse a cualquier cosa que él se empeñara en hacer, y por muy mala idea que le pareciese, once de diez veces terminaba por acompañarlo. Siempre pensó que se debía a que confiaba demasiado en él como para contradecirlo, otra parte de ella pensaba que se debía a su carácter infantil y voluble de ese entonces.

Pero entonces, ¿qué había cambiado? Porque diez años después se encontraba ahí, preguntándose seriamente si debía hacer o no lo que él le sugirió. Ya no podía usar como excusa su dependencia a Ash o su falta de experiencia. Sea por el motivo que fuera, ella estaba confundida e insegura. Y culpaba de todo a Ash, porque él, como siempre, llegaba y boicoteaba todos sus intentos de llevar una vida sin él, rondando por sus pensamientos, ya que si no lo hacía a través de sus recuerdos, aparecía el Ash Ketchum de carne y hueso a producir ese extraño efecto en ella frente a sus narices.

Suspiró y siguió caminando. No quedaba mucho camino hasta Pueblo Paleta.

Ya era suficiente de pensar en _qué es lo que pensaría Ash Ketchum al respecto._ Creyó haberlo superado hace meses, de veras que sí, y por eso decidió salir a cenar con Gary esa noche; porque se merecía continuar con su vida. Con o sin Ash Ketchum. Y por un tiempo le pareció que lo habían logrado, claro, hasta que todo su progreso se fue directo al tarro de la basura con la llegada del eterno candidato a Maestro Pokémon y se vio obligada a volver al punto de partida. Sino es que peor, porque ahora no sólo tenía que lidiar con la confesión de Ash, sino que también con la de Gary.

La sola idea hizo que en su cara se dibujara una expresión acomplejada. Nunca pasó por su cabeza la posibilidad de que Gary Oak, el eterno rival de su otrora mejor amigo, pudiese guardar esos sentimientos hacia ella, ¡y peor aún! Se sorprendió a sí misma incapaz de rechazarlo inmediatamente. A él, a quien le pareció tan solo un niño arrogante y sin gracia cuyo único mérito era ser el nieto del afamado y carismático profesor Oak.

Pero ahora no era así. El paso del tiempo había hecho maravillas con ese pequeño niño fanfarrón, y no solo en cuanto a su apariencia, sino que también con su personalidad. Le gustaba Gary: había demostrado ser un hombre maduro y amable, honesto, cariñoso y…

Se sintió sonrojar.

Pueblo Paleta estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Estaba a tan solo un par de kilómetros del peor momento de su vida.

No era la primera vez que recibía una confesión. ¡Por favor, había recibido cientos! Pero ninguno de ellos había sido tan difícil de rechazar como eso.

Las imágenes de su sueño volvían a aparecer frente a sus ojos. Las ideas revoltosas de su cabeza se habían apaciguado medianamente cuando reconoció la silueta que se arrojaba al agua tras ella para sacarla a la superficie. No debió de sorprenderse al descubrirlo. Él jamás la hubiera dejado hundirse sin remedio.

Sonrió. A ella le pareció una sonrisa tonta y bobalicona de chiquilla enamorada, y procuró borrar esa expresión de su rostro antes de pararse frente a la puerta que le traía recuerdos agridulces desde que era una niña.

Respiró profundo. Intentando juntar la fuerza y la valentía suficiente para lo que venía después. Tocó la puerta con los nudillos y antes de dos segundos alguien abrió la puerta, como si estuvieran pasando por enfrente justo en ese momento, lo que a ella le pareció una desafortunada coincidencia, pues no le dio tiempo de volver a respirar antes de entrar.

—Mist— anunció el dueño de casa, sin poder ocultar su genuina sorpresa—, qué gusto verte aquí.

—Hola, Ash—intentó la mejor sonrisa que pudo—, ¿puedo pasar? Hay algo sobre lo que quiero hablarte.

* * *

Por el estado en que se encontraba en ese momento, Gary podía decir con toda propiedad que nunca se había sentido peor.

Desde que puso un pie fuera de la casa de Misty esa mañana, que se había sumido en un profundo letargo depresivo que en esos momentos lo tenía tendido a lo largo sobre el sofá de su pequeña sala de estar. Miraba un punto perdido en el techo como si hubiese algo tremendamente interesante en él.

¡Qué tonto había sido! Mira que llegar a fijarse en la única chica que jamás se fijaría en él. Porque Misty era la única de la cual enamorarse representaba una imposibilidad natural. Ella estaba enamorada de Ash. Siempre lo había estado. Y se sintió un completo estúpido al pretender que en unos pocos meses ella se olvidara de su viejo amor de la infancia y mirara en su dirección.

Gruñó molesto y con amargura.

Nunca tuvo oportunidad alguna. Había miles de cosas en las que superaba a Ash desde que podía recordar, pero al parecer nada de eso era suficiente como para competir con Ash por Misty.

De pronto, sintió un golpe en la puerta que le llamó la atención y le hizo sacar la vista momentáneamente de esa figura en el techo de madera que parecía un pequeño Tedyursa con las orejas demasiado grandes, para dirigirla hacia ella. Se irguió sobre sí mismo guardando completo silencio y aguardando a que el sonido de golpeteo se repitiera. Pasado un largo minuto en que nada sucedió, volvió a recostarse.

Quizás era tan solo su imaginación. Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a quedarse ahí por un buen rato más. Y lo habría hecho de no ser por un nuevo golpeteo tímido que se oyó esta vez con mayor claridad, esta vez acompañado de un murmullo melodioso:

—Gary, soy yo…debemos hablar—Misty.

Solo entonces él se irguió de golpe, sorprendido de lo que estaba oyendo, ¿sería cierto? ¿O quizás era alguna cruel ilusión de su subconsciente jugándole una broma? Ignorando el ligero mareo que lo invadió al levantarse tan rápido, se dirigió a la puerta, tambaleante, para abrirla. Pero algo lo detuvo justo cuando iba a girar el picaporte.

Una sensación de miedo inexplicable lo invadió hasta la médula. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sentía que era capaz de oírlo con total claridad. ¿Podría oírlo Misty allá afuera? Él habría podido apostar a que sí. Su mano comenzó a temblar sobre la perilla, incapaz de sujetarla con la fuerza suficiente como para girarla y abrir la puerta.

Fuera, sintió un murmullo. Misty comenzaba a hablar desde el otro lado de la puerta cerrada y él sintió que su corazón se detuvo.

—Yo, herm…sé que probablemente estés molesto conmigo, Gary. Yo puedo entenderlo—balbuceó ella—. Si de verdad no quieres verme, yo… me iré ahora.

Hubo un silencio. Él seguía con la mano alrededor de la perilla sin poder girarlo.

—Pero antes de irme, quisiera que supieras que acabo de hablar con Ash—sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía lentament— y vengo a decirte que lo he rechazado.

El investigador abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido a más no poder. ¿Qué es lo que había dicho? ¿Que había rechazado a Ash? No. Lo más seguro era que hubiese oído mal, porque de haber escuchado correctamente, eso significaba que ella no le había preferido por sobre él mismo. ¿Es decir que lo estaba eligiendo a él por sobre Ash? ¡Por favor, qué disparates estaba pensando!

De pronto, nada de eso importó cuando vio a Misty por la mirilla de la puerta girar sobre sus talones y comenzar a caminar en sentido contrario. Verla alejándose de él fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Reunió fuerzas de flaqueza de quién sabe dónde para sujetar la perilla y girarla, y cuando hubo abierto la puerta y ver el exterior: a Misty dándole la espalda, no pudo hacer nada más que llamarla con voz ahogada por su nombre.

—Misty—ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, sorprendida—, no te vayas.

La aludida sonrió melancólicamente, como si le doliera en el alma haber tenido que dar la cara y enfrentarlo, como si lo único que quisiera en ese momento fuera huir y guardarse las explicaciones que sabía que él estaba esperando con el alma en un hilo. Pero ya era tarde, porque ya había abierto la boca y él había abierto la puerta, y en ese momento en que el sucesor de Oak le miró con los ojos llenos de sorpresa y expectación, ella supo que no había marcha atrás.

—Dime que no estás bromeando—le advirtió con un tono de voz más bien severo. No estaba seguro de poder soportar una broma como ésa.

Ella asintió, casi con vergüenza.

Gary solo dejó escapar un pequeño bufido, como si de pronto hubiese descubierto una verdad innegable y evidente que estuvo siempre frente a sus ojos. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y la hundió en su caótico cabello castaño.

—¿Puede saberse _por qué_?

La voz de Gary intentaba ocultar todo su estado de nerviosismo.

Ella pareció titubear. Como si dudara realmente de la razón que la llevó a tomar la decisión de decirle que no por primera vez a Ash Ketchum, cuando en realidad la estuvo pensando seriamente. Bajó la mirada con timidez.

Tener a Misty frente a él lo ponía nervioso y francamente el hecho de que se mantuviera tanto rato en silencio no ayudaba a controlar su ansiedad. Terminó de pasarse la mano por el pelo y se rascó la nuca, frustrado. ¿Es que no pensaba decir nada? Suspiró.

—Hey—llamó su atención con el propósito de distender el ambiente, demasiado denso hasta para él—, si no quieres decírmelo, no es necesario que lo hagas.

Por supuesto, eso lo decía de la boca para afuera, porque él en realidad se moría de ganas de saber qué es lo que la había motivado a darle calabazas a _Ashy-boy_. Pero verla de pie ahí, con la mirada gacha y acomplejada, hacía que sus defensas cayeran, que sus energías se concentraran en hacer que Misty se sintiera lo menos incómoda posible, muy a pesar de lo que él estuviera sintiendo en ese momento.

Pero su paciencia y su corazón no iban a aguantar para siempre. Tenía un límite al que nunca antes había tenido que llegar; nunca había tenido que poner a prueba sus propios límites –salvo aquella noche que hubiese preferido borrar de sus recuerdos-. Pero Misty los había alcanzado y eso le ponía las emociones a flor de piel.

Se dispuso a entrar nuevamente a la casa, presa de un ataque de nervios que prefería no manifestar frente a ella. Giró mediamente sobre sus talones y metió la nariz al interior cuando ella, de manera sorpresiva y contra todo aviso, corrió el escaso metro y medio que la separaba de él y le tomó el brazo para evitar que se marchara.

Él se detuvo en pleno andar. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sintió que su corazón se detuvo por segunda vez. Cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra para darse la vuelta y mirarla desde arriba. Ella lo miró suplicante unas pulgadas más debajo de su hombro, mientras le tomaba por el brazo a la altura del codo, sujetándose a él casi con urgencia. Sus ojos centellearon.

Gary balbuceó sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar. Ella le sostuvo la mirada. Tragó con pesadez cuando sintió que se le secaba la garganta.

—Gary, yo rechacé a Ash porque no lo amo.

Su mirada era firme y determinada, entonces, tal como había hecho otras veces, se paró sobre las puntitas de sus pies, sujetándose del hombro del chico y acercándose a su rostro, pero a diferencia de otras veces, lo que hizo fue colocar sus labios sobre los de él, con decisión, sin titubear.

Él no reaccionó. No pudo hacerlo, y de haber podido, no estaba muy seguro de haber querido hacerlo.

¿Era real? ¿No era acaso una maldita y cruel ilusión provocada por el deseo de su subconsciente? Puso una mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja, verificando que realmente hubiese una chica frente a él y que ésta de verdad se tratara de Misty.

Ella se separó, mirándolo directo a los ojos con un fuerte rubor que delataba su vergüenza. El chico la tomó por los hombros.

—No juegues conmigo, mujer—le medio advirtió y medio pidió, desviando la mirada.

—¿¡Por quién me tomas, Gary Oak!?—le espetó con furia la chica tras su último comentario.

Arceus, las cosas habían sido lo suficientemente complicadas en sí mismas, sí, podía entenderlo, pero eso ya era el colmo. ¡Hombres!

—¿Por qué otra razón estaría aquí si no fuera cierto? —unas pequeñas lágrimas quisieron salir de sus ojos de la pura frustración y Gary se arrepintió de inmediato de haber abierto la boca—. Esto es tu culpa, en primer lugar; de no haber aparecido en mi gimnasio con esos aires de grandeza que cargas las 24 horas del día, no me habría enamorado de ti. Porque a pesar de ser un odioso, fanfarrón y sabelotodo, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, incluso cuando Ash volvió a casa.

Entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a correr sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para detenerlas. Se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar como una niña pequeña.

Si antes se sentía mal, ahora Gary se sentía diez veces peor. Mira que hacer llorar a Misty, la chica más sensible, voluble y hermosa que había conocido jamás. Sonrió de medio lado, como con resignación. La rodeó con sus brazos, cobijándola en su pecho y apoyando su barbilla sobre su cabeza, como aquella vez en casa de los Ketchum, y la dejó llorar con libertad.

En ese instante, Gary pensó que al fin podía dejar de competir por tonterías, porque su mayor y más grande aspiración lo había preferido a él por sobre todas las cosas. Incluso por sobre Ash Ketchum.

.

* * *

 **Revisado:** **Martes 11 de julio de 2017**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ooogh, de verdad lamento a tardanza; no puedo creer que van 11 meses publicando todos los días 6 de cada mes sin falta ni demora, y que en el epílogo de la historia, voy y me demoro. ¡Bah!**

 **En mi defensa, este fin de semana ha sido terrible, entre mi trabajo de voluntaria, la junta directiva para otorgarle personalidad jurídica y los preparativos para el día de la madre, sin mencionar que aún estoy en pleno período de pruebas solemnes en la Universidad, me dejaron absolutamente sin tiempo y ahora recién pude hacerme espacio.**

 **En fin. Excusas aparte.**

 **Ahora sí, este es el último capítulo de esta historia. Un par de escenas perdidas entremedio de la trama oficial, que creo que son necesarias para no dejar ningún cabo suelto. Realmente espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** Sí, estuve llenando el fandom, ámenme.

* * *

Epílogo

A Delia le parecía que fue hace pocos días que Ash salió de su casita en Pueblo Paleta por primera vez para recorrer Kanto y cumplir su sueño de ser un Maestro Pokémon. Pero en realidad ya habían pasado muchos años desde aquella ocasión y muchas cosas habían pasado. Y ese día, como ya había ocurrido otras veces, veía a su único hijo empacar su mochila para partir nuevamente de viaje, y aunque para ella habían pasado apenas un par de semanas desde que Ash volvió a casa después de su último viaje a Kalos, que había durado más de lo presupuestado en un inicio, se alegraba enormemente de que él pudiera seguir sus sueños.

Una pequeña sonrisa melancólica escapó de sus labios mientras veía, orgullosa, cómo su amado hijo guardaba todo lo necesario para partir en unos días. Él la notó después de un rato.

−Mamá, hola−saludó él al voltearse−¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas con Mr. Mime en el jardín.

−Quise entrar a ver si necesitabas algo−le respondió con su usual sonrisa amable y comprensiva−. Así que… te irás de viaje nuevamente.

−Sí, iré de nuevo por Kanto. Esta vez sí ganaré la Liga. Y luego debo volver a Kalos para defender el título, ¡será fantástico!−el chico lucía emocionado, como cada vez que partía de viaje−. Pero vendré de visita antes de irme para allá, así que…

La sonrisa de su madre se volvió melancólica. Sí, estaba feliz por él y su sueño, ¡y por supuesto que creía que ganaría la Liga Pokémon de Kanto! Pero lo extrañaría. Aún con casi 20 años, siempre lo consideraría el pequeño niño que se quedó dormido el día que inició su viaje por primera vez.

De alguna manera –y jamás lo admitiría en voz alta- ella estaba realmente preocupada de que hubiese durado tanto tiempo viajando por el mundo por su cuenta; ¡era tan solo un niño, después de todo! Pero el que estuviera acompañado por otros chicos que luego podría calificar, sin temor a llevarse una decepción, como los mejores amigos que su hijo pudo haber encontrado, hizo que se tranquilizara.

Después de todos esos años, tenía la confianza de que Brock y Misty habían sido, definitivamente, una buena influencia para su pequeño Ash en su primer viaje, y lo habían hecho madurar lo suficiente como para poder hacerlo en ausencia de ellos dos, cuando sus obligaciones los enviaron en una dirección distinta. Es por eso que ambos chicos; los primeros amigos de Ash, tendrían siempre un lugar en su corazón, como si fueran sus propios hijos.

Se sentó en la cama junto a su único hijo, que seguía juntando sus cosas. Él sintió el cambio en la distribución del peso de la cama y se volvió a ver a s madre. Tenía un semblante extraño. Era cierto que ella nunca le puso trabas a la hora de perseguir sus metas lejos de casa y le brindó todo su apoyo en todo lo que alguna vez emprendió, pero no por eso era menos cierto que en los casi diez años que llevaba viajando por el mundo, la había dejado prácticamente abandonada en su pequeña casita de Pueblo Paleta.

Siendo el hombre que era –o que pretendía ser- ya no se consideraba en edad para ese tipo de cosas, pero muy a pesar de eso, decidió que ambos lo merecían. Rodeó la cada vez más enjuta espalda de su madre con los brazos y hundió la cabeza en el espacio que existía entre su cuello y su hombro. Ella se sorprendió por esa acción de su retoño, la que había visto por última vez cuando era aún un niño y que era tan poco usual en él.

Delia sonrió, comprendiendo, y cerró sus brazos alrededor suyo, siendo tan comprensiva como lo había sido siempre.

−Ash, hijo…−murmuró ella con calma− sé que esto es difícil, déjalo sufrir y te sentirás mucho mejor.

Y como si esas hubiesen sido las palabras mágicas que abrirían la fuente de avellanas, Ash comenzó a llorar, temblanco suevamente contra el pecho de su madre, como si fuese un niño pequeño que ha perdido para siempre su juguete. Lo que bajo cierta perspectiva no era del todo falso: sí había perdido algo, salvo que Misty no era un juguete, jamás había sido suya, y la había perdido.

Aún recordaba con claridad cuando Misty lo rechazó. Llegó esa tarde a su casa, y él pensó que, sin lugar a dudas, le diría lo que quería oír, porque en algún lugar escondido dentro de su ser, él pensó que Misty siempre sería suya y que lo seguiría a todos lados, como cuando eran niños y ella iba con él a todas sus aventuras.

Pero no sabía qué tan equivocado estaba.

Misty jamás le había pertenecido. Si lo seguía era porque así ella lo había decidido y él sabía perfectamente que la pelirroja siempre hacía lo que se le venía en gana. Y que ella jamás lo había necesitado. Pero nunca se dio cuenta de que era más bien lo contrario; cuando ella decidió permanecer en Cerulean, ella estaba demostrando que podía valerse por sí misma, mientras que él siempre dependió de alguien más que estuviera cuidando de él. Hasta que un buen día descubrió lo que hasta ahora había sido invisible a sus ojos: se había enamorado de Misty, de esa eufórica y salvaje pelirroja con el carácter de un Gyarados enfurecido y la sensibilidad de un Gigglypuff.

* * *

 _De todas las personas posibles que esperó ver al otro lado de la puerta cuando acudió a abrirla luego de que sintió que llamaban, definitivamente Misty no era una de ellas. Después de la conversación que ambos sostuvieron en el gimnasio, a él le quedó claro que lo mejor sería dejar de presionarla hasta que tomara una decisión, y que cuando eso sucediera, ella se encargaría personalmente de ir a verlo. Pero no esperó –ni remotamente- que eso fuera a ocurrir tan pronto._

− _¿Puedo pasar? Hay algo sobre lo que quiero hablarte._

 _Ante su estupefacción de verla frente a él, tardó tan solo unos segundos más de lo normal en reaccionar y dejarla pasar. Mientras, se le había quedado viendo como un verdadero estúpido y ella fuera algún tipo de bicho raro._

− _A-adelante−se hizo a un lado, sonriendo nervioso. Desde hace algún tiempo a esta parte, Misty lo ponía nervioso._

− _Gracias−ella le sonrió, encogiéndose un poco sobre ella misma._

− _Es tu casa−comentó él, casualmente mientras cerraba la puerta−. Mamá está tomando el té con el profesor._

− _Ya._

 _Ambos se sentaron en la sala y Pikachu corrió a saludar a su vieja amiga y a acomodarse en su regazo para que ella le acariciara las orejas. El ambiente logró distenderse un poco gracias a ese acto inocente y cariñoso por parte del pequeño roedor. Pikachu siempre era un ente conciliador entre los dos viejos amigos, y eso ambos lo agradecían._

− _Ash−comenzó ella lentamente, rompiendo el hielo del ambiente−, ¿sabes? He… pensado mucho sobre lo que me dijiste−el aludido levantó la cabeza con el estómago repentinamente apretado en un nudo ciego−._ Volver a lo que éramos antes _−citó−. Hubo un tiempo en que eso era lo que más deseaba, desde que volví a Cerulean, porque viajar contigo y Brock, e incluso con Tracey, fue definitivamente lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida−ella sonrió y sus ojos brillaron mirando al horizonte, con Pikachu aún en su regazo._

 _Ash la observó fijamente, con sus ojos color chocolate puestos en los color verde de ella._

 _Misty era tal y como recordaba: el pelo rojo furiosamente peinado en lo que parecía un desorden meticulosamente calculado, su piel pálida y sus ojos de un curioso color verde. No pudo evitar sentirse agradecido con el paso del tiempo; fueron los años los que habían hecho maravillas con ella. Porque de la chica delgada y sin gracia con apariencia de marimacho que él recordaba, ya poco y nada quedaba. En su lugar, una chica de brazos y piernas largas, de rasgos finos y ojos hermosos._

− _Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?−se aventuró él, ansioso−, volvamos a esos días. Esos en que no había nada más que_ nosotros. _Tú y yo, y la próxima aventura−resolvió−: es lo que ambos queremos, ¿no?_

 _Él aguardó su respuesta, una afirmativa, para ser más precisos. Pero la cabeza gacha de Misty, el temblor de su mandíbula y su renuencia a responder inmediatamente, lo hicieron dudar acerca de cómo terminaría esa conversación._

− _¿Cuál es el problema, Mist?−preguntó él con precaución, intentando infundirle confianza al llamarla por su sobrenombre._

− _Que te tardaste_ demasiado, _Ash−una sonrisa triste cruzó su rostro−. Esperé día y noche a que un buen día volvieras y pudiéramos estar juntos, decirte todo lo que sentía y que estaba loca por ti−, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla−pero me cansé de esperar−su voz se quebró y se hizo aguda, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Pikachu se inclinó sobre ella, preocupado por la chica. Ella le acarició la cabeza, intentando tranquilizarlo._

− _Pero ya estoy aquí, Mist−se levantó, ansioso−; estoy aquí para ti y ya no tienes que esperar ni un minuto más y…_

− _No, Ash−le intrrumpió, dejándole la palabra en la boca−ya es tarde. Esperó todo este tiempo, guardando mis sentimientos, negándoselos al resto; hasta que ellos lograron escapar−resolvió, como si fuera la confesión de un crimen, pero ella no se sentía culpable en absoluto._

 _Entonces a Ash le pareció que el alma se le caía a los pies, que la respiración se le detuvo, al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos con total sorpresa. Sintió que de pronto las rodillas no fueron capaces de soportar su peso y cedieron, haciendo que tuviera que volver a sentarse –o más bien, dejarse caer- en el sillón, del cual se había levantado impulsivamente para darle fuerza a su argumento._

 _Era como si todo en lo que él creía en el mundo, desapareciera; que Misty lo esperaría por siempre, a pesar del tiempo, que lo seguiría a donde fuera, a pesar de las distancias, y que confiaría ciegamente en él, a pesar de las dudas y el temor que pudieran embargarla. Pero ya nada de eso existía: había vivido en un mundo donde nada de eso era cierto, que había dejado de existir._

 _Pikachu lo miró contrariado, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. En esa situación donde las dos personas que probablemente más quería en ese mundo –y que más lo querían a él- estaban lastimados por las palabras del otro. Misty pareció notarlo, y haciendo un ademán con las manos, pero sin atreverse a decir palabra, lo invitó a dirigirse hacia su legítimo dueño y compañero, y brindarle su apoyo incondicional, como lo había hecho siempre._

− _Lo siento mucho, Ash−comenzó a decir ella después de un momento que para ella fue eterno._

− _No, Mist−la contradijo, sobresaltándola−,_ yo _lo siento. Estuve todo este tiempo pensando en que no importaba cuánto pasara; tú me esperarías por siempre. Fui un verdadero idiota y un pésimo amigo._

− _Ash, yo…_

− _No. No hace falta que digas nada más. Te mereces ser feliz con quien tú elijas; y yo estaré feliz cuando así sea, porque eso es o que los amigos hacen._

 _Le sonrió lo más sinceramente que pudo, ella le sonrió de vuelta, emocionada. El chico hizo un ademán con las manos para que se acercara para abrazarla, tan contenedor y cariñosos como lo hubiese hecho hace años. A Misty le pareció que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que se había sentido tan a gusto._

− _¿Amigos?−sugirió él una vez que se hubieron separado._

− _Los mejores−concluyó ella._

− _Pero asegúrate de decirle a Oak que si llegase a hacerte daño, no habrá fuerza sobre la Tierra que lo salve de lo que le haré, y no me limitaré a un solo puñetazo−sonrió enérgicamente, retomando convenientemente su vieja rivalidad con el joven investigador._

 _Misty se sonrojó hasta las orejas, riendo involuntariamente por las ocurrencias de su amigo, y definitivamente contenta de volver a la normalidad._

* * *

 _Ni aún después de todo este tiempo es fácil decirte esto, Misty; para mí tú has sido, lejos, lo más importante a lo que la vida me ha obligado a renunciar, pero creo que lo mejor para todos es que de una buena vez por todas, asuma que no me corresponde estar a tu lado. Sí, eso es lo mejor._

 _¡Pero por favor, no te equivoques! Bajo ninguna circunstancia iré a desaparecer de tu vida. Si de algo me ha servido el tiempo que llevo viajando –y el tiempo que estuve junto a ti- es que debo aprender de los errores que cometo y seguir adelante, y déjame decirte que mantenerme incomunicado es, sin lugar a dudas, el peor error de mi vida. ¡Así que no te preocupes, no volverá a suceder! Más aún, estaré_ tan _en contacto, que acabarás harta de mí, como en los viejos tiempos, pero a la distancia._

 _Aún me cuesta un poco hacerme a la idea de que estoy viajando por Kanto sin ti; en una semana llegaré a Ciudad Azulona, ¡cuánto tiempo sin pasar por ahí! Pero no pasaré por Cerulean sino hasta después de juntar el resto de las medallas; he oído que tu gimnasio se ha convertido en l última parada de los entrenadores, ¿ves? Aprendo de mis errores._

 _Pikachu está ansioso por verte luego. Sino lo conociera tanto, diría que te quiere más a ti que a mí, pero eso es un fenómeno común, es decir;_ sueles causar esos efectos en la gente.

 _Envíale saludos al tonto ése que tienes por novio y dile que te cuide bien, porque si no, se las verá conmigo, pero tú puedes cuidarte sola, como siempre, ¿no? Y a Tracey, ¿ya se le declaró a Daisy?, Si no lo hace pronto, ella se aburrirá de esperar: que no cometa mis errores._

 _Hasta pronto, Mist. Te veré luego, Pikachu dice que te quiere._

 _Ps. Yo también te quiero._

Misty terminó de leer bajo la mirada paciente de Gary, que fingía estar desinteresado en la misiva del más antiguo de sus amigos en común, pero que en realidad estaba ansioso por ver la expresión en el rostro de su novia después de que la leyera.

 _Pobre,_ pensó ella, adivinando su posible curiosidad por el contenido del sobre, conociendo su renuencia a leer correspondencia ajena. Misty sonrió.

−Te envía saludos−comentó, como si eso fuera lo que el castaño estaba esperando oír en realidad.

−Bien, ahora podré dormir en paz−bromeó él, haciendo un ademán exagerado, con la intensión de parecer dramático.

 _Algunas cosas nunca cambian,_ pensó ella. Volvió a sonreír.

−¿Dice algo más?−se sentó junto a ella en la orilla de la piscina.

−Que me quiere.

Pero eso ya lo sabía. Ambos. Para nadie era un secreto que Ash sentía algo por la pelirroja; desde que eran niños. No fue, sin embargo, hasta hace unos pocos meses que llegó pregonando por fin haberse dado cuenta de lo evidente.

−Oh, entonces tendré que ocuparme de eso también−comentó como quién no quiere la cosa y se hubiese añadido algo imprevisto a su lista de quehaceres.

Misty lo golpeó suavemente en el brazo. Ambos rieron.

−Vendrá aquí como última parada−volvió a decir, mirando de nuevo la carta−, ya sabes, me he vuelto una líder de temer− alzó en alto la nariz, orgullosa de sus logros en la Liga.

−Habrá que estar preparados−intentó bromear el chico a su lado−, ese chico no es cosa fácil. He oído que no se deja vencer−como si eso no lo supiera de primera fuente.

−Sí, bueno, tampoco yo−le sonrió de vuelta y besó a su novio en la mejilla.

Gary le sonrió y la besó en los labios.

−Y no sabes cuánto me alegro de eso.

Misty volvió a sonreír y se acomodó contra su pecho mientras doblaba la carta de Ash y la guardaba nuevamente en el sobre. Respiró profundamente y con calma cuando sintió el brazo de Gary rodearle los hombros. Se estaba tan bien así. Solo entonces se permitió cerrar los ojos, inspirando por la nariz y dejando que el perfume de su novio le llenara los sentidos.

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro. Y juguetona, antes de que su acompañante pudiera reaccionar, lo empujó hacia la piscina, haciendo que cayera al agua de manera graciosa, no sin antes aletear con los brazos en un vano intento por mantenerse en tierra. Pero falló. Gary asomó su cabeza a la superficie, moviéndola en un gesto rápido para quitarse el pelo mojado de la cara y la miró frunciendo el ceño, reprendiéndola con la mirada.

−¿Qué?−rió Misty desde la orilla−Un poco de agua no te hará daño; a mí me gusta, ¿cierto?−, recordándole las palabras que le había dicho muchos meses atrás, y le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a subir nuevamente al borde.

El chico tomó su mano y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro. Misty se dio cuenta, pero antes de poder hacer algo para evitarlo, se vio arrastrada hasta caer al agua, donde un guapo Gary Oak la esperaba con una brillante sonrisa divertida y satisfecha en el rostro.

−Cierto−respondió, acercándose a ella−, a mí también.

* * *

 **Uff! ¡Listo!**

 **Así que este es el fin, si, el de verdad.**

 **Espero, realmente, que lo hayan disfrutado. Yo sí, porque de verdad me tomó mucho esfuerzo y puse todo mi corazoncito en hacerlo.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que se molestaron en leerme y en dejarle un review, de verdad fueron un gran apoyo para mí. Sobre todo Misty Sunflower, que ha sido real, realmente una buena amiga y una excelente lectora; te adoro, bonita. **

**Muchas gracias por todo.**


End file.
